The Neon Prince of Darkness
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What do you think happened after Dracul/Gabriel beat Satan for the last time and he and his son made peace? Well here's my take on what would happen. The Prince of Darkness has met a woman who would be a key factor in humanities future and fell in love with her and from there union a Dhampir was born. Many will help him many with hunt him but will he be a savior or destroyer?
1. Chapter 1

The Neon Prince of Darkness

ESKK: Wow here's my first ever Evangelion Castlevania Lords of Shadow crossover fic I'm really excited that a majority of it was done by me any way leave a review. This story takes place after Lords of Shadows so enjoy.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Monsters/demons/EVA,"**

*music insert

_Lyrics_

(Scene change)

I do not own Castlevania Lords of Shadows or Evangelion so enjoy.

(Start)

It has been a few months sense the battle with Satan that resulted with the King of Hells death. As Dracul walked among the night he knew he had to find a way to be his own man in this world that he is unfamiliar with. His son Alucard and, himself, had made peace but Dracul knew there was still much to be done before Evil can truly be cleansed from the world. Recently Alucard had proposed they make a business to help them fit into this modern world as Dracul did admit it was a good idea IF he knew how to run one in these times Hell he was still trying to figure out how to use a calculator. Alucard of course told him he would handle the business and important stuff while Dracul can learn how these things of the modern world works. Though he did learn about YouTube and some videos he had to admit amused him.

As he walked he soon took notice to a young woman of the age as she looked like a foreigner to him but the way she carried herself it reminded him of Marie. As she walked he noticed that she took pictures of the local flowers and took a few samples before taking notes. Dracul had to admit she really reminded him of Marie.

"You know I'm aware your following me so you can come out," the woman said as Dracul was surprised. He had used his abilities to stay hidden yet she called him out without bothering to look at him. Dracul then took his chances and simply walked out of the shadows where the brown haired woman smiled at him.

"How did you know I was here," Dracul asked as the woman smiled.

"You can say it's a 6th sense of mine and beside I did a little research on metaphysics and saw you were hiding yourself using darkness right," the woman said as Dracul was now visibly surprised. "So let me try and play the guessing game pale skin, elongated fangs, sharp claws yea you're a vampire right," the woman said as Dracul decided to quickly get his answers.

"How do you know all this?" he asked as the woman smiled similar to Marie.

"I told you it's like a 6th sense and besides I did study a little in the metaphysics and before you ask I'm a college student on a class trip from Japan," the woman said as Dracul nodded.

"Tell me what is; your, name?" Dracul asked as the woman smiled wondering when he would have asked that.

"I'm Yui Ikari and you are?" she asked as Dracul nodded.

"Dracul," he said as Yui didn't seem scared to be talking to the Prince of Darkness.

After neither of them new but this one moment of their meeting sparked something between them for Dracul it was feeling he was acquainted with from his late wife Marie but for Yui it was a whole new feeling to her. This day would mark a day toward the union between light and dark.

(Scene break)

Dracul and Yui had spent about a whole month with each other as Dracul had to admit he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. But Yui had told him that eventually she would have to go back to Japan so she can complete he studies. Dracul had to admit that thought scared her but he knew the saying if you love something let it go. Yui had introduced Dracul to her friends and they had said the two looked like a couple which Yui had to give a brief explanation.

But tonight Yui would have to go back to Japan and Dracul would have to go back to his lonely painful existence. But Yui she had made his existence more tolerable even to the point that he would say he was in love with her. As Dracul walked around the place that once served as his hiding place for his sons plan to take down Satan and Zolbek he passed by a make shift shrine that read Marie. As he walked over to said shrine he placed his hands on it as he wondered if Marie was watching from her heaven.

"Marie I believe I have fallen in love with another but she is leaving back to her home country and now I do not know what to do. If you can hear me please give me your guidance," Dracul said as he noticed a small tear fall onto the shrine.

Whether or not the tear was his own or possibly Marie's he could not say. What was true was that he heard Marie's voice in his mind.

'Then go with my blessings, my love.' He cried as his own love gave her blessings to pursue another woman, and so he had to make his move.

(Scene Break)

Yui was finally stepping out of the plane, that had somehow been delayed for a bit of time, but that wasn't what surprised her. She noticed in the crowd that Dracul was there.

"Dracul?" She asked as she went towards him, he never moved as people simply ignored him, thankful that he had opted for more modern business suits, as his original clothes stood out too much.

"Yui I'm glad I was able to make it in time," Dracul said unaware that he was actually late.

"Yeah the plane got delayed and well I might be stuck here a bit longer," Yui said as the two faced each other for a little bit. Yui's classmates saw this and quickly shushed out sense this seemed like a scene out of a romance movie. "Dracul I..." Yui began trying to break the silence only from Dracul to kill her to which Yui gladly returned the kiss.

"I love you," Dracul said as he broke the kiss to Yui as she was the only woman besides Marie to ever hear those words from him and it was meant for said woman.

"Dracul... I love you too," Yui said with happiness as she hugged and kissed him.

Dracul could tell this was the next chapter in his immortal story but weather Yui wishes to become a vampire or not he will cherish every moment with her till the day she dies and his immortal existence meets its end.

(Scene break)

It has been nearly a year sense the Yui had graduated from college as Dracul had moved to Japan with Yui and married her. Yes he admitted the culture shock was quiet surprising but luckily Alucards plan for a business had kicked off better than either of them thought. Especially when Second Impact happened. Dracul to this day still didn't know whether to be grateful or not sense it also allowed Tebe corp. as Alucard had simply called it to expand to Japan. But something about second Impact bothered Dracul to no end. On that day he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was small and barely noticeable but he caught it. It felt like Satan to him but weaker almost like an offspring of sorts. Though it didn't have any human in it like Satan's acolytes.

He had asked Alucard to look into it and so far all he's found was left over info he was able to copy before it was deleted about a Katsuragi expedition and the awakening of an angel called Adam. This unnerved Dracul as this "Adam," must have been what caused second Impact but perhaps Adam might be one of Satan's left over spawns that might have never reached its full evolution of power till centuries if not millennia after it was created.

Though right now Dracul had more pressing matters to attend to which was trying to figure out why Yui had been having mood swings, vomiting, and odd appetite.

And it was to this once more as Yui was vomiting a bit in the toilet. He rubbed her back to help her out, but he was still stunned at what was happening.

"I'm fine, Dracul. I just need to rest, and maybe see a doctor." Yui said as they started sharing many things, including culture, and their current residence in Japan was a combination of Eastern and Western culture, Japan and Europe.

"We certainly should see a healer. I worry about you Yui." Dracul said and she was a little tired, especially at three in the morning, and any other work wasn't until three or more hours later. It was something that was important to her.

"Take some time to rest and see a healer. I'll make an appointment or get someone to come here." Yui would've argued more, but relented. She couldn't say no to him.

And the appointment was made as neither of them were prepared for what they were going to hear at the appointed time.

(Scene break)

Dracul was currently at home sense the crappy part about being an immortal vampire for him was that he couldn't go out in day light so while Yui was off at the hospital he was stuck in the house with the curtains closed until Yui got back. Most men would have friends over and such but Dracul wasn't really the social type sense many of the things in the modern world still confused him. But he has gotten the hang of a cell phone which Yui had to help him learn how to use.

Dracul went to the fridge and found what he was looking for which was a couple of blood packets. He quickly drank the blood sense this was pretty much the only thing he can eat that can satisfy his hunger. Of course he will eat Yui's cooking but it was only because she was a great cook in his opinion and it was bad manners to let it all go to waste.

It was then that the door opened and Dracul knew who it was. "Dracul I'm home," Yui called just before Dracul left the kitchen after finishing the blood packet. "Welcome back Yui did the healer have anything to say," Dracul said as Yui knew he meant doctor.

"Well Dracul how, can I put this well Alucard is going to have a half sibling and you're going to have a second child," Yui said as she had met Alucard a couple times before they got along swimmingly.

"Wait I fathered you a child," Dracul said surprised as he didn't think he would be able to have another child.

"Yes so are you exited?" Yui asked as Dracul thought about it.

Perhaps this was his second chance to be a father in reality. His chance to raise a child with his love without him hunting down any Lords of Shadows, or father and child being turned into enemies. "Yui in all honesty I'm slightly terrified but I will do anything for this child, as I will do anything for you," Dracul said as Yui smiled.

"Good because unlike in your period during the time of pregnancy there are things that needs to be done like setting up a room for the child, as well as buy supplies and clothing, and last but not least picking out a name," Yui said as Dracul had a feeling he was going to be doing most of the work when making the babies room. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to tell Alucard that he has a sibling on the way," Yui said as Dracul nodded.

(Scene break 9 months later)

It was night time as Alucard was currently in Japan on business. Alucard when he found was both shocked and happy that new life was coming into the world life born from a vampire father and a human mother. Alucard when he found out went to his sources to do research on it and he found that this child would be a formidable foe against the darkness. Currently Alucard was waiting outside of the delivery room while Dracul was with Yui who was bringing the child into the world. Of course Alucard looked human sense he had used a spell to make himself look as human as possible.

Alucard looked at the clock and saw an hour has already passed as he waited from the bringing of new life into this world. 'This child is going to be a Dhampir a half breed that can had all the vampires strengths but none of their weaknesses,' Alucard thought as he waited for the child that would be his younger sibling to come into the world.

He had known that it could be hours until Yui gave birth, but the only thing that he would rather not deal with was Gendo Rokubungi, a friend of Yui's. Dracul and he realized he had, for lack of better word, an obsession with Yui and felt compelled to come.

"Rokubungi-san" Alucard greeted him as he had stepped and waited along with Fuyutsuki, Yui's former sensei, and the only person of the two he could get along.

"Alucard," Gendo said, knowing only his first name and no family names were known. It was some time later, but there was finally some news, from Dracul himself.

"A son." He said as Yui rested with newborn Shinji, tired from the ordeal itself.

'So I have a brother,' Alucard thought with a mental smile as he gave Gendo a look. Alucard when he was but a human child always thought of having siblings related by blood but at the time his mother was dead and his father was the "evil," Prince of Darkness but now it was different days as Dracul was now simply known as a loving husband to his wife and now a father... again.

Yui was still awake enough to recognize Dracul as she smiled. "Would you like to hold your son Dracul?" Yui asked as Dracul had dreamt of a moment like this. He nodded and took Shinji into his arms and saw he had his chin and his vampire fangs haven't even begun to grow in yet, and further more unlike too cold to the touch vampire skin his child was more between warm and cold. As it looked Shinji seemed to have easily ease into his father's arms almost like he sensed that the man holding him was his father.

Fuyutsuki had seen Yui as if she was his own daughter and he had to admit at first he was skeptical on Dracul especially when he was named after the alleged prince of Darkness that had only been spoken about if myth. But when he first saw his eyes it spoke of a man who has lost so much in his past and was afraid to lose anything else a man who face Hell itself only to be betrayed, but now looking at Dracul he saw something in him a love for his family and the love of his life.

Unknown to any of them though Gendo was a bit more knowledgeable then people give him credit for and strategic to boot. He took notice to how Dracul only comes out at night which most would assume he had night shift or a night owl. But that was when he looked up his name. Instead of some random information all he found was legends and myth which lead him to assume that there might have been more to Dracul then he thought. But then he added the rest of important fact about Dracul that most people would shrug off. HE elongated fangs, his pale white skin and his glowing red eyes. Gendo knew without a doubt that Dracul was a vampire but not just any vampire the King of the night, the prince of darkness, and the lord of the vampires himself.

Of course Dracul hasn't given Gendo a good enough reason to rat him out beside that he had Yui's love, but he would bide his time for now.

"Fuyutsuki-san can you take a picture," Alucard asked as he gave the old man a camera.

"Of course," Fuyutsuki said as Yui smiled.

"Thank you sensei," Yui said as she was glad Fuyutsuki would still be there for her.

The picture was taken and this would be the marking of the birth of the Dhampir.

(Scene break 4 years later)

Yui had been working on a secret project simply known as Project E. Dracul of course tried to engage in hearing about how Yui was doing as a scientist but he knew she used a little of the magic he taught her to help create the EVA's. But he could sense there was something Dark within the Evangelions similar to Satan and Adam. Yui was a wonderful mother for Shinji and Yui had often commented that Dracul makes an excellent father even with no experience. Though Yui noticed Shinji tends to cling to her and Dracul but all Dracul had to do is talk to him give him some encouraging words and Shinji was off being social to the best of his abilities.

Dracul also took notice to how Shinji's fangs grew in meaning he had inherited his vampires blood. But Dracul was surprised that Shinji still had the hunger for blood but it wasn't as strong as any of the other vampires in fact it was more like he would eat some from a victim and leave the rest for the would be victim.

Right now we find Dracul sleeping as he was unaware of a little Dhampir sneaking into the room. Dracul knew it was pretty close to night time as the sun was setting which meant either Shinji was getting ready for bed which was when Yui was home or he's up and about. As a small shadow like mist walked through the room it floated onto the bed before it dissipated and turned into Shinji who had one red eye and one grey eye. Shinji grinned knowing his father hasn't noticed her was here yet. "Ok time to wake Tou-san up like Kaa-san asked me too," he said in a mischievous way.

Dracul stayed asleep for a bit, but Shinji kept bothering him in a sing-song voice of 'Wake up Tousan' until he finally woke up. Shinji was happy that his father woke up, and that his mother was getting ready for whatever she did at GEHIRN, something that Dracul didn't necessarily like by name association.

"Good evening Shinji," Dracul greeted as he got up.

"Tou-san Kaa-san said something important was going to happen in GEHIRN and said that she wanted us to be there," Shinji said as Dracul finally noticed that Shinji was dressed to go out with his mother.

"Oh I did not know that very well let me get ready Shinji," Dracul said as Shinji left to tell his mother Dracul was getting ready.

'This Project E unnerves me,' Dracul thought as he changed into something slightly formal but at the same time more business related.

(Scene break)

Dracul and Shinji were standing next to each other as they watched what Yui called the Contact experiment with this Unit 1. Dracul had to admit the Evangelion reminded him of the Titans he faced back when he was Gabriel during the time of the Lords of Shadows. Dracul also took notice to Gendo as Yui would tell him that Gendo would try and make passes to her so she simply showed her the wedding band and he backed off almost like he was scared of her husband. Dracul could sense it though Gendo had a Darkness in him that was similar to the one he once had.

"Beginning contact experiment," a tech said as Naoko walked up to Dracul.

"Hello Dracul Yui invited you here?" she asked as the tech were talking gibberish as far as Dracul could tell.

"Yes but this fortress is quiet large that I find myself getting lost sometimes," Dracul said as Naoko nodded.

"Yes well what is going to happen today might be the greatest triumph for mankind," Naoko said as Dracul could sense the Darkness within Unit 1 was beginning to awaken.

"Absolute ego borderline crossed beginning synch," a tech called as Dracul felt a force of dread wash over him. That was when the alarms went off. "Ego backlash detected!" a tech called as now everyone was in a panic as Unit 1 began to convulse as though it was having a mental attack. Unit 1 soon broke out of its restraints and began slamming its head at the wall where they were.

"Kaa-san!" Shinji called as Dracul had Shinji hide behind him.

**"Prince of Darkness,"** a voice called in Draculs head as he knew it must have been the EVA. **"Do not interfere or your wife's soul will be forfeit. I have answers I must seek that I believe she will give to me,"** Unit 1 said in a voice similar to Satan but it wasn't him sense it sounded more female then anything.

'Damn you,' he mentally cursed as it was Marie all over again.

**"The answers that I seek, I know will be with her**." The voice added as everyone tried to shut the experiment down. Shinji was frightened at what was going on. Shivering behind his father with no knowledge of what was going on.

(Scene Break)

Dracul was truly spiteful to whatever being would curse him and any lovers to their untimely death. The difference is that this time he let the soul stay, knowing that there was no body to return the soul too.

"Tousan, where's Kaasan?" Shinji asked as Dracul could only look at his son, who somehow inherited blue eyes instead of glowing crimson like his own or pure gold like Alucard. It was a hard question to answer to a child unaware of the world, and he knew that he had to answer and provide.

Gendo then walked up the Dracul as he held Shinji.

"Dracul-san I... Can't possibly understand what you're going through but I'm truly sorry for your lost," Gendo said as Dracul sensed there was more to this.

"This isn't the first time I lost someone I love but it still hurts all the same," Dracul said as Gendo hid his a smirk.

"What if I told you there was a way to bring Yui back," Gendo offered as Dracul knew Gendo was showing his true colors.

"I would say what must be done," Dracul asked playing along.

"All you must do is abandon Shinji and help me," Gendo said making Dracul mad.

"NEVER he is mine and Yui's son and I'll be damned before I leave Shinji alone in this world!" Dracul said before leaving.

When Shinji and Dracul were gone Gendo knew one thing. "Minor setback but in the end Dracul even in death Yui will be mine," Gendo said before leaving.

(Scene break a year after the tragedy)

Dracul and Shinji had went back to Romania so to give them a fresh start. Dracul has taken notice to Shinji getting back to his old self after that incident a year ago. Dracul could feel Marie was watching over him and Shinji as he felt that she saw Shinji as if he were her own.

Dracul had taken to helping Alucard create his business so they could support themselves but currently Dracul had used the wolf medallion to go back to his castle to create a sword for Shinji specifically.

This sword was an O-katana whose blade was red from Dracul's blood. He made it so Shinji would be able to defend himself. Dracul then gave the finished sword a look over and saw the blade was truly sharp and blood red.

"Now a name for this sword," Dracul said before thinking. That's when it came to him. "Twilight," he said as he inspected the sword.

(Scene break)

Shinji was at the estate his father owned as he wondered around the place. Sometimes he would see a black haired woman in a nice dress come to him and give him motherly love. His big brother Alucard was off at work which left him with his father who disappears at random moments.

That was when Dracul appeared. "Shinji," he called as Shinji turned to his father.

"Yea father?" he asked as Dracul gave him the sheathed Katana. "What is this?" he asked pulling the sword out a little and noticed the red blade.

"That is your new sword Shinji the Twilight it'll help you control your inner vampire," Dracul said as Shinji was well aware of his brother and father being powerful vampires which made him Dhampir.

"That you father," Shinji said as he was happy his father still loved and cared for him.

'Shinji I hope you will be prepared for the coming storm,' Dracul thought as he watched his son.

"He will be ready Gabriel you can be sure of that," Marie said in Dracul's

(Scene break 9 years later)

Misato Katsuragi was a woman who was usually laid back but when it came to work she was all seriousness. But the oddest thing the commander had asked her was to ask a boy to become an EVA pilot for NERV. The report said his father was really protective of his youngest son which was understandable after the death of the wife.

As she was heading to the estate people had given her directions too she couldn't help but admire how great the view was. That was when she arrived at the estate. The car she rented was parked up front but by first glance Misato assumed this kid must have been some spoiled pampered rich kid.

She quickly pressed a button at the front gate that said guest and almost immediately a scanner had scanned her and detected her pistol.

"Please leave the firearm outside or unload it," a robotic voice said which made Misato balked.

'How did?' She mentally asked before the robotic voice added more to its previous statement.

"My artificial intelligence is designed to answer a few questions, and that my scan has shown a loaded firearm. Once again, please leave the firearm outside or unload it." Misato couldn't help but that this was a high-tech place just as good as NERV, and she complied when a sudden vault opened up. The AI guard then stated, "Thank you for your co-operation. The firearm will be returned upon your leave." Misato then was allowed to continue to drive up to the house itself.

(Scene Break)

'This place is sort of creepy,' she thought as she walked through the halls with paintings depicting of men battling strong, otherworldly forces and monstrous man-bats. It wasn't long before she then saw an individual.

"Katsuragi, Misato-san I believe?" Dracul said as Alucard was also walking with him, both in opposing suits of blood red and midnight blue.

Yes but how did you know?" Misato asked before Alucard answered.

"We saw you on the news after 2nd impact as the lone survivor."

"I see so is there a place we can talk and Shinji might want to hear this too," Misato explained as Dracul nodded.

"I will go look for him Alucard will you please show Ms. Katsuragi to the meeting room," Dracul asked as he began sensing for Shinji's heartbeat.

"Of course father, right this way Ms. Katsuragi," Alucard said before leading Misato to the meeting room.

(Meanwhile with Shinji)

Shinji was in a VR training room fighting creatures of the night as he seemed to be smirking with a cocky attitude. Shinji was about to stab a Lycan with The Twilight only for the holograms to disappear.

"Shinji we have a guest," Dracul said as Shinji grinned.

"Sure father I'll be right down," Shinji said as he wiped the sweat off himself before grabbing tomato juice.

With Misato and Alucard)

"This is quite a nice house you have here." Misato said as she was brought to a room in the house that was primarily used for business meetings that usually involved house guests, but this guest living room was not often used as many business dealers were unnerved by the two owners.

"Thank you Miss Katsuragi, but my father and younger half-brother use it primarily. I myself tend to be the Public Relations of our family, until Shinji is to take over for either of us." Alucard looked at the woman and could tell that she may have emotional scars, and those are difficult to heal from anywhere.

It was no sooner that Shinji and Dracul arrived as they sat down across from Misato. "Now what do you want to talk about Ms. Katsuragi?" the former prince of Darkness asked.

"This," Misato said as she pulled out a file labeled NERV. "See a group called the Marduk institute has deemed that Shinji is eligible to pilot something called Evangelion," Misato explained as Dracul was reading through the file.

"Ms. Katsuragi I understand that he's been selected and all but why has he been selected is there a threat we should know about?" Alucard asked as Misato nodded.

"Yes NERV calls them angels," Misato said making Alucards and Draculs eyes widen slightly.

"Could they be?" Alucard asked, and Dracul stroked his chin.

"Quite possibly, but how could he bring himself back to the physical plane when he has been banished form mortality?" This was confusing to the two that did not know what they were talking about.

"As I was saying, third impact was created by the angel we dub Adam, and that NERV has been working on a weapon for years in case they come to destroy humanity. Shinji has been chosen to pilot the Evangelion, the weapon designed to fight them. I don't know what you're talking about exactly, but you seem to have an idea on this."

"Perhaps we do Miss Katsuragi." Alucard said, and Dracul took Shinji off to the side.

"I guess I can do it."

"Are you sure there's something about all of this that makes me uneasy," Dracul said as Shinji smirked.

"Well if there's something I can't handle then I'll call you," Shinji said with a cocky attitude.

"Very well my son but be careful," Dracul said before he and Shinji arrived back.

"I'm in," Shinji said with a cocky grin.

(Scene Break)

Shinji and Misato had started traveling to Tokyo-3 to reach NERV, and Shinji was making sure that he had everything packed and ready, including some business clothes for first impressions at NERV. When he wasn't wearing something casual, he took to wearing reds like his father, but often had a bit of soothing azure or green. It wasn't long until they reached Tokyo-3 itself, after flying for a few days.

Shinji's Twilight was wrapped in a cloth and tied which allowed him to carry it around a lot. Shinji took notice to the Ghost town as he didn't see anyone.

"Hey Misato what's with summer ghost town did everyone run off?" Shinji asked as he wondered what the Japanese monsters were like in a fight.

He knew that he was born in Japan, but he didn't stay forever or long. He had wanted to see what the creatures of his homeland were like, and that included the Oni, Senri, Jurogumo, and Tsuchigumo. Something felt wrong here, but before he could do anything or Misato could answer, having going to the payphone to contact someone, a flock of doves flew by and Shinji saw a girl that was the spitting image of his mother for a few moments.

But the girl was soon gone as Shinji nodded knowing something was amiss. Shinji walked over to Misato who slammed the phone onto the receiver. "Ok bad news is we're in the middle of an Angel attack and we don't have a ride," Misato said before Shinji took notice to a Ferrari making him smirk.

Misato had turned around to try again giving Shinji ample time to break into the car and hot wire it. "Hey Misato got us a ride!" he called as Misato turned and saw Shinji on the driver's seat before revving the engine.

"I'd ask but we're in a rush," Misato said before pushing Shinji to the passenger side and driving off.

(At central Dogma)

"Target has breached the fourth defensive line!" a bridge bunny called as they monitored the Angels advance through the defenses.

"Fire everything we got at that thing!" a general yelled as he wanted the angel dead.

Gendo monitored this operation waiting for NERV to take control. "It seems the Angels AT field is resistant to conventional weapons," Fuyutsuki said as he was sub-commander of NERV.

"Yes after 14 years the angels have returned and the JSDF stand no chance at beating them," Gendo said with a smirk.

"We have no choice drop an N2 mine," the head General ordered as he hoped it would work.

(Scene Break)

Shinji and Misato were rushing along when the VTOLs were rushing past them.

'What are they planning?' Shinji thought as Misato's eyes widened.

"They're planning to drop a N2 Mine!? Shinji get down!"

Misato covered Shinji only to find that he had it covered as he ducked but it didnt stop Misato from covering him. The N2 mine hit causing a shock wave to hit the Ferrari that Shinji had "Borrowed," and cause it to land on its side.

(Central Dogma)

"Yes we got the bastard!" a General cheered as the other Generals were patting themselves on the back.

"EMP field clearing!" a bridge bunny called.

"Blue blood pattern still detected the angel is still alive," another said as the screen showed the Angel with parts of its body melted and ad grown some gills.

"What the heck that thing is a demon," the General said as he was surprised.

Gendo who was on the phone hung up with a smirk on his face. "This operation now belongs to NERV," Gendo said as the Generals conceded defeat.

(With Shinji and Misato)

"Hey Misato say ow if your still breathing," Shinji said as he got out of the car.

"Real funny," Misato said at Shinji's excuse for a joke as she got out of the car.

"Yeah well step aside," he said before pushing the car onto its wheels.

"Wow you're pretty strong," he said as she was beginning to take back her first opinion on Shinji.

"Yeah well my dad trained me himself," Shinji said before he popped the hood. "Crap the batteries are shot," Shinji curse before Misato turned around and saw a car parts store.

"Well that was convenient," she said as Shinji also took notice.

"A little too convenient." He added, but they had to take batteries for the car. It wasn't like he couldn't afford to pay them back later with interest, even if he rather pay for them upfront. It wasn't long before they were off to NERV headquarters.

(Scene Break)

"I believe we're lost." Shinji said as he and Misato were turning the same bend into the same hallway for the third time.

"We're not lost we're just exploring," Misato said as Shinji held his covered Katana over his shoulder as he yawned.

"How about I take the lead," Shinji said as he walked forward and pressed an elevator as he knew there was someone on the other side.

"Ok and how do you know that's the right way?" she asked waiting for the elevator door to open.

"Oh just a hunch and besides I think there's someone on the other side that can help us find our way," Shinji said before the door opened and on the other side was a faux blond woman with green eyes, wearing a lab coat over a one piece swimsuit. "So lady think you can help us get to where we need to be," Shinji said as Ritsuko was about to scold Misato but she noticed that Shinji somehow knew where to go.

'Perhaps it's some lingering memories of GEHIRN,' the faux blond assumed before she began to speak. "Misato we'll talk about punctuality later but for now we need to get to the EVA cages," Ritsuko said as Misato gave a silent thank you to Shinji for saving her hide from her own friend.

"So Doc never caught your name," Shinji said as the trio were in the elevator.

"Akagi Ritsuko," Ritsuko said as Shinji grinned.

"Shinji Tebes," Shinji said with a grin.

"So he's the one?" Ritsuko asked as Misato nodded.

"Yeah he's the third child," Misato said as Shinji decided to listen in on them to see what he can pick up.

The group continued their way through NERV to a deeper part of it where most likely there secret weapon is being held.

"So will it, activate?" Misato asked as Shinji had a feeling they were talking about the weapon.

"It's currently undergoing refrigeration in B-type equipment the chances of it activating are 0.000000009 we call it the 09 value," Ritsuko said as Misato was shocked.

"You mean it won't work?!" Misato balked as she didn't expect that.

"Don't misunderstand its 09 as in Oni the Japanese Devil," Ritsuko said Shinji scoffed to which Ritsuko just ignored.

"So I guess it's too late to say it doesn't work," Misato said as they soon arrived at a big room with a wall that had an arm sticking out.

They soon arrived at a dark room where Shinji could see absolutely nothing. It was then that the lights came on making Shinji come face to face with the very thing that took his mother away.

"Shinji this is the," Ritsuko began but Shinji finished.

"The synthetic life form known as Evangelion," Shinji said as he gave the EVA a glare.

'He still remembers?!' Ritsuko though as she assumed that the event was so traumatizing that Shinji would at least try and repress it.

"So this was what I was needed for," Shinji said knocking on the EVA's head hearing his joint tap on the metal.

"Correct," came Gendo's voice as Shinji looked up and saw the bearded man.

From where Gendo was standing he looked intimidating and he wanted Shinji to cower before him but he knew he had to break Shinji's will first. But Shinji just gave Gendo a bored look.

"And you are?" Shinji asked in a bored tone as Misato sighed.

"He's the supreme commander of NERV in other words you commanding officer," Misato explained as Shinji gave a smirk.

"Ok so if this is going to be my EVA can we get to the fun part where I kick the Angels ass please I'm starting to get real bored," Shinji said as Gendo gave his ever present glare.

"Took the words out of my mouth and twisted them," Gendo said as Misato was shocked that Shinji was really going to go and pilot with no training.

Ritsuko then grabbed Shinji and started leading him to the Entry plug. "Here put these on," she said as she handed Shinji a pair of hair clips.

"What are these?" Shinji said as he only saw hair clips.

"There A10 connector clips designed to help you synch with EVA which is required because the EVA is controlled by thought," Ritsuko explained as Shinji shrugged.

"Got it doc," he said before grabbing the A10 clips and putting them on.

(Scene break)

Shinji was in the plug as they were going over the basic synch stuff and prelaunch protocol. Shinji had left Twilight with Misato for safe keeping as too her it looked like any ordinary wooden sword.

"Filling plug," a voice came over the speakers as Shinji was caught off guard.

"Wait what?!" he asked as he soon noticed that the plug was indeed being filled up with an orange substance. "Ok are you guys trying to drown me?!" he yelled as quickly grabbed a hold of his breath so he can make sure he doesn't drown.

(Central Dogma)

"Don't worry Shinji it Link Connector Liquid LCL for short its oxygenated so once it enters your body it will supply air for your blood," Ritsuko said as the LCL passed Shinji's head who decided to take his chances and breath it in. To her surprise he didn't complain.

(Shinji)

"Next time warn me will you," Shinji said as he grabbed the controls as he could here Ritsuko sigh.

(Central Dogma)

"Move the EVA to catapult A6," Misato ordered as Makoto a bridge bunny nodded.

"Yes mam," Makoto said as the EVA was being moved to the Catapult.

(With Shinji)

Shinji saw he was ready to launch before he decided to rip off one of his favorite mecha animes. "Shinji Ikari and Evangelion Shogouki hunting the night!" Shinji called just before Unit 1 was launched into battle.

Unit 1 was soon launched as this G-force wasn't new to Shinji as he felt the EVA being launched to the surface.

(Tokyo-3)

Unit 1 arrived a few blocks away from the angel as Shinji took notice that it may look mindless but the way it moves it almost looked like it had a mission and its movement has a sense of gracefulness as Shinji knew there was more to the angels then meets the eyes.

(Central Dogma)

"Nice entrance Shinji," Misato complemented wondering why Shinji would say "hunting the night." "No release the final safety locks Unit 1 move out," Misato ordered as the bridge bunnies went ahead with the order.

(Tokyo 3)

"LETS HAVE SOME FUN!" the Damphir yelled before he charged at the Angel.

Shinji smirked as he made Unit 1 charge at the Angel while pulling out a progressive knife before he jumped and landed on the Angels AT field before he stabbed the Angels AT-field. He then cut it open but the Angel then tried to grab Unit 1 but the EVA then jumped away and while it was in the air it threw the knife at the Angel through the hole in its AT-field stabbing it in the shoulder.

Shinji smirked before he pulled out a second prog, knife and threw it at the Angels S2 organ. Sparks flew out of the red sphere made of blood as Shinji noticed that the Angel was still alive. The Angel then fired a beam at Unit 1 but only for it to back flip a couple times as the Umbilical cable was being whipped around. The EVA then stopped back flipping and landed in a crouch position.

In the plug Shinji smirked as he figured it was time for the grand finale. Shinji then charged at the Angel and when he was close enough he grabbed the Knife from its shoulder and stabbed it in with its twin in the S2 organ before Shinji kicked the two knifes in deep causing the Angel to die before it could self-destruct.

"And that's how you kick ass," Shinji said with a grin.

(In Central Dogma)

"Wow that was bad ass," Makoto said with a smile.

"I know," Hyuga said with a smile.

"Well mission accomplished," Misato said as she wondered how Shinji could control his EVA so well.

(Scene break two days later)

Shinji had to admit the post battle stuff was pretty lame especially the awkward check up that had him be seen for any adverse effect by the EVA or the Angel. Shinji also had to get his measurements for his plug suit to which Shinji made a special request for it. Then finally there was what Shinji was waiting for getting his living arrangements.

Shinji and Misato were currently at the real estate agents office as Shinji had enough money from saved up allowance and accounts he made separately for when he went off on his own into the vast world to help support himself.

"He'll be living alone?" Misato asked as Shinji kept that goofy smile on his face as though he wasn't bothered.

"Yes in section 4B, is that acceptable?" the agent asked as Shinji smiled.

"Sure it'll be fun to see how I manage on my own," Shinji said staying positive as Misato had other plans.

(Later)

"HE'S WHAT," Ritsuko demanded as she was shocked beyond belief.

(Misato)

"You heard me I'm taking Shinji home with me and besides I won't make any passes to him or anything like that," Misato joked as she wondered what Shinji was like on normal days.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU HAVE NO SHAME WHATS SO EVER!" the faux blond yelled as Shinji over heard the conversation and grinned at the fact of seeing Misato naked with him having sex.

(Scene break)

After Misato had showed Shinji the city Shinji had felt tired and decided to call of the party Misato was planning on having for him. But Shinji's meeting Penpen was more of a mutual understanding as Misato wondered why someone with as much energy as Shinji would get tired. But she just assumed it was Shinji being a teen.

(Scene break

Unknown to anyone something ancient pre-second impact on par with the legendary Castlevania was awakening as it sensed something powerful something worthy of it calling this being its master.

In the darkness of old Tokyo deep underground a dark and evil being has awoken from its eternal slumber.

"**This boy he possess so much power he much become out master that way we may rise with him as our great and dark leader and soon this country will belong to him just like it did our last master,"** the creature said as it could sense the power of Darkness within one boy.

(TBC)

ESKK: I'll see you all next time so leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Neon Prince of Darkness

ESKK: Wow I honestly thought it would be more popular I guess it's because I'm always publishing stores. Which reminds me; I'm sorry to say that I am deleting some stories because well they either don't make sense of they down right suck so I'm sorry to my fans of them.

"Dark selves,"

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Castlevania Lords of Shadows or the sound tracks used.

*Insert Leon's them for Castlevanina Lament of Innocence

(Start)

It's been a few weeks sense attack of the 3rd angel and life was pretty good, Shinji was enrolled into school even though he was technically a college graduate. But he also noticed how the Angel attacked as it fought on pure instinct as if it had a mission but also showed signs of intelligence. Luckily Shinji was able to make Dhampir bringer look like a boku thanks to the enchanted fabric wrapped around it.

Shinji had also caught the attention of a majority of his female school mates for being a cute rich boy. It annoyed Shinji but he knew they would grow out of it he hoped.

Shinji was currently in class as he took notice to the missing student who he now knew was named Toji Suzuhara was finally here. Shinji was currently surfing the web sense he had already graduated college he could just ignore all the notes about second impact.

It was then that a PM arrived for Shinji to which he answered. 'Are you the pilot y/n?' was what was written in the PM making Shinji smirk.

Shinji then answered yes causing the entire class to crowd him asking him random question about the EVA.

"Sorry can't tell classified and all that," Shinji said noticing the blue haired girl with bandages. From what he was told she was also an EVA pilot.

"Please return to your seats!" Demanded the class representative, a cute girl with freckles and brown hair, Shinji noticed something different, and it wasn't in the fact that she has not started going gaga like most of the girls who realized he was the second son of the CEO of Tepes Incorporate. Shinji felt something attractive, and it was a refreshing taste from the fame of being a college graduate CEO in training that women threw themselves. She didn't, and while most would consider her plain, he could feel the girl, Hikari Horaki's, inner beauty.

Shinji was mentally thanking Hikari for saving his ass from fans as he knew he would have to break some hearts later.

The students returned to their seats as Shinji smiled wondering when this will hit gossip news. It was then the bell rang signaling for Lunch as Shinji headed out the door. As Shinji walked he noticed someone that didn't seem to belong in the school or age. He saw a little kid with a purple Hakama and a cloak with hood hiding his face.

"You need new powers to face the enemies to come, follow me," the boy said before turning around and walking down an unnaturally dark hall.

Shinji released his sword form its disguise knowing this kid wasn't normal. He decided to play along and follow the boy down the hall which seemed longer than usual. As he walked there were flashes, as the floor turned into wood, followed by the appearance of lanterns and soon enough Shinji found; himself in a Hien castle of sorts as he was shocked when he looked outside and saw Tokyo-3 was gone replaced by the night sky, the large Hien castle, and an endless field.

"Ok how; is, this possible?" Shinji asked as he saw that he went through time.

Shinji had no real idea where he was other than the castle, but he needed to find a way back home, yet there was something else. That boy in the Hakama brought Shinji here for 'becoming stronger', but what did that exactly mean? He felt fairly strong because of his elder half-brother's tutoring in swordsmanship in addition to his own father's weapons training. He hadn't awakened most, if any, vampire powers at the time as he was also human.

As Shinji walked he arrived at a hallway when he smelt the scent of blood and there was a lot of it. **"Welcome Shinji-sama,"** an evil, distorted voice call in both a male and female voice.

"Ok where am I!" the Dhampir demanded as there was a chuckling sound.

**"You're in your new home my lord your very own castle, you are amongst your children you are there master,"** the castle said as Shinji smirked.

"Sorry not planning on staying here but thanks for the offer," Shinji said just before the castle rumbled.

**"You WILL BECOME THIS CASTLES LORD EVEN IF WE HAVE TO FORCE YOU!"** the castle said before blood began oozing out of the walls and floor as the floor broke apart.

"Oh shit!" Shinji cursed before he began using his natural agility and reflexes to get himself to the end of the hall. Shinji notice under the floor was a pool of blood being filled as he could tell this castle wanted him bad.

After a few close calls Shinji arrived at a circular room that seemed frozen with a mirror on a pedestal as the only thing not frozen. Shinji only shrugged and decided to investigate it before he felt his sword Twilight resonate with the mirror. Now Shinji new this mirror was special as he inspected the full body mirror and saw his reflection before it turn dark and evil.

"Hello Shinji," the reflection said in a suave voice with a sadistic laugh soon followed.\

*Insert Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword OST Lord Ghirahim theme

"Hello?" Shinji said with a hint of caution, since his reflection was speaking. And it wasn't talking in a good natured manner, but one that was truly sinister, and it started to walk out of the mirror.

"So have you have you killed a human yet?" the living reflection asked as it was more pale with glowing red eyes and claws as Twilight was sheathed at its side.

"Why would I kill a human?" Shinji asked as Dark Shinji chuckled.

"Because it's in your natural nature after all see I'm your inner vampire the one you have nightmares about sometimes well it seems that sense I'm awakening that means you're ready for new powers and let's not forget that this castle wants to make you its master," Vamp. Shinji said as he took Dark Twilight by the sheath and seemed to be admiring it.

"Ok I don't know who are what you are but if you want me to become a full-fledged vampire then you have another thing coming I so happen to be comfortable with being a Dhampir," Shinji said as he had his hands on Twilight ready to draw the sword.

"Oh that fire in your eyes," Vamp. Shinji began glancing at Shinji. "I'll enjoy extinguishing it and having you become a full-fledged vampire and the new lord of the night!" Vamp. Shinji said before both Shinji's drew their swords and began their battle.

*Insert Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword Ghirahim battle 1

The two started to trade blows, with Shinji parrying and dodging a number of blows while striking back.

"Yes, this is battle! Embrace your bloodlust, if you could!" Vamp. Shinji said as suddenly a Naginata formed in his hands and he started to twirl it around and add a combination of furious slashes and thrusts.

"Wait how can you do that?" Shinji asked as not even he could do that.

"That's the joy of being a vampire Shinji you have more power then you know what to do with," Vamp. Shinji said as he kept attacking.

"Damn you!" Shinji yelled before charging head on only to be out done by the Naginata. The blade of the Naginata soon began to glow with some frozen Void magic

"You know they say the cold is a vampires favorite place to be I wonder if that applies to a Dhapnir lets find out shall we," Vamp. Shinji said before launching the magic energy at Shinji as it froze his leg and soon began to spread to the rest of his body.

"Dammit!" he cursed as the ice spread up his torso.

"Face it Shinji your too weak to protect anything just like how you couldn't protect mother," Vamp. Shinji said as that made something click in Shinji's head.

'Mother...' he thought as he could still remember how she died. "I am not weak!" He said as he then rushed towards his full vampire self, but this time he managed to dodge just in time and strike hard his vampiric self.

"Oh I see you still have some fight in you," Vamp. Shinji said with a sinister smirk. The two started exchanging blows again but Shinji was able to land some more blows on his vampire self.

"I have more than some fight in me," Shinji said as the ice spreading across his body was limiting his movement.

"Face it Shinji once that ice covers your body then you're as good as dead," Vamp. Shinji said as Shinji new void Ice was really hard to shatter.

'I promised I would be strong for mother that's why I kept training I can't let it all go to waste!' Shinji thought before he noticed the scabbard of Twilight began to vibrate before Shinji reached for it only to feel that it was now cold to the touch.

"What are you going to do poke me to death," Vamp. Shinji taunted before Shinji smirked and grabbed the scabbard and got up before he slammed the scabbard to the butt of Twilights hilt before both sides were frozen solid taking the ice that was on Shinji to do it. But then the ice shattered revealing Shinji's new Void Naginata.

"Well looks like we're on even playing fields," Shinji said with a smirk as Vamp. Shinji gritted his teeth.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," he said before charging again and the two traded blows in an attempt to overpower the other.

This went on, but neither managed to receive an advantage. It seems that neither could win while they both had the Naginata in their hands.

Shinji hand an idea before he threw the Nagata at Vamp. Shinji but then Shinji disappeared in a cloud of black smoke before he went at Vamp. Shinji as the minute the Vampire blocked the barbaric attack the Naginata turned back into a sword and sheath which gave Shinji the chance to slice Vampire in half.

"Got you now you poser," Shinji said with a grin just before it turned to a face of shock when the two halves reattached themselves back together.

"I must say I did not see that coming but it will take a lot more than that to beat, me but I must go now see ya poser," Vamp. Shinji said before disappearing into a cloud of black smoke.

*End music

When he was gone Shinji saw another path he can take which he did before he began going through the castle again. As Shinji walked he soon noticed the kid from before being attacked by some monsters. "Hey Kid get out of there!" he called as he drew Twilight and charged at the monsters that were known as Kabugumo (Beetle demons.)

The two giant beetles saw Shinji and quickly bowed down sense the castle said he was the new master. **"My lord,"** they said as they bowed down.

Shinji looked confused for a minute before snapping out of it. "I told the castle I'm not going to be its master," Shinji said before a pool of blood appeared bellow the two beetles before the blood grabbed them and dragged them in.

**"Look what you made us do!"** the castle said as soon the two beetles came out as their eyes were now glowing red.

Shinji now had to fight against the beetle monsters, and it was tough. His normal blade wasn't quite enough as he took initiative and struck one of the beetles, but managed to dodge as the second beetle tried to ram him. It was a close call, and the sword did some damage, it wasn't quite enough to deal a significant blow.

Shinji then switched to his Void Naginata and began attacking as he saw Ice and Beetles was a bad combo. "Found your weakness," Shinji smirked before he began attacking with his Naginata.

It wasn't too long before the two beetles were dead, but something felt off. Something was going on, and it was something big. The boy in the purple Hakama then handed Shinji a strange amulet.

"What's this for?" Shinji asked as he looked it over as it reminded him of his father's wolf medallion except this one had a more Japanese feel to it.

"Use this and when you do I'll come running," the boy said but when Shinji looked at him he saw he was gone.

Shinji then went to the circle at the center of the room and took out the medallion which began to glow. Shinji then looked at the balcony and saw a brown and white wolf there before it howled. "Guess the kid was right and I guess fluffy wants me to follow it," Shinji said before he climbed the pillars and followed the wolf. The wolf then began walking to the darkened pathway as Shinji just followed. It was soon that they went through a portal and were gone.

It was then that the blood began to seep to the portal intent on catching its new master. **"We will not allow you to escape!"** it said as it entered the portal. **"We will kill anyone who gets between us!"** it continued as it was soon through.

(Scene break)

Shinji soon found himself back in his school and saw the wolf was now gone. "Ok weird," Shinji said as he grabbed the fabric he used to hide his sword and wrapped said fabric around the sword before leaving. That was when he bumped into Rei who seemed to have been looking for him. "Hey blue what's up," Shinji said as Rei just gave him her robot like look.

"There is an emergency at NERV and we are required its Angel related," Rei said before leaving.

"Well might as well," Shinji said before running to catch up.

(Scene Break)

Shinji rushed to NERV and was placed in a plugsuit, one of a forest green motif since he was inspired by his older brother's clothing when he was younger and before becoming a vampire.

Shinji had left his sword in his locker as he was waiting to be launched. "Ok give me a weapon so I can kick some ass," Shinji said with a grin.

(Central Dogma)

"Easy there tiger we're equipping you with a pallet rifle basically center the target and shoot and the reason I'm telling you this is because you skipped training the other day," Misato said as Shinji had a bad habit of skipping either harmonics tests or anything EVA related.

(Shinji)

"Ok I get it need to make up the work but it's so boring sense you have the target sit still and let itself be killed making it in no way training form me to get stronger," Shinji said as he had a point.

(Central Dogma)

"Fine we'll make training more challenging for you now stop complaining," Ritsuko said as she was now thinking of ways to make Shinji's wish back fire on him at certain points.

(Shinji)

"That's all I ask," Shinji said with a grin.

(Scene Break)

Hikari Horaki was wondering where a couple of individuals were as they had left. The sirens sounded and they were rushed to the safety bunkers to be protected, but two individuals were either missing or lost: Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara. She needed an excuse to go find them, as they weren't in the safety bunker after she and the other class representatives and teachers did a head count to see who's there.

'This is bad, I really hope they aren't out there, but I have to make sure.' She thought as she had decided on a bathroom excuse to sneak out and look for them.

(Scene break)

Unit 1 was facing down the angel as the pilot couldn't help but laugh at how the Angel looked. "Ok time to die Angel," Shinji said before pointing aiming and shooting the angel. But the more he shot the angel the more smoke appeared around the angel.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji stop your giving the Angel Cover!" Misato called as she saw Shinji was getting carried away with the gun.

(Battlefield)

The Angel then sent out its whips and grabbed the EVA by the ankle and began swinging the EVA around unaware to either of them two of Shinji's classmates were watching the battle.

"How can that jack ass save us if he's getting his ass kicked like that?" Toji asked as the speckled youth next to him Kensuke Aida was recording everything.

"There you Baka's are!" came Hikari's voice as Kensuke and Toji turned pale and turned and were met with Hikari.

"Oh uh class rep we can explain," Toji said as he knew exactly who to blame which was the person this stupid idea came from.

"Oh do explain as we get to the bunkers," Hikari said as she grabbed them but then the EVA, came flying at them. "Look out!" the freckled girl yelled before knocking down Toji and Kensuke just as the EVA landed and they were between its fingers. "That was a real close call," Hikari said as Toji nodded in fear.

The EVA's power supply was cut off which would most likely activate the timer of how much power is left.

(Shinji)

Shinji look to his left and saw his classmates were in the crossfire. "Shit Misato we got civilians in the crossfire I'm going to let them into the plug!" Shinji said to the comm. links as he opened the plug.

(Central Dogma)

"No Shinji you can't it'll mess up the synch," Ritsuko advised against as they had to kill the angel.

"Do it Shinji then retreat we'll try again later," Misato said as she didn't know how Shinji loves to fight against near impossible odds.

(Battlefield)

"Hey you three get in now before you end up hurt!" Shinji called as the three got in without being told a second time.

(Plug)

"What the hell is this water?!" Toji asked as Kensuke and Hikari breathed it also.

"My camera," Kensuke called as Hikari sighed before the lights came on.

"Ok passengers keep all hands and feet inside the ride at all times our current destination, is to kick the angels ass into Hell so hold on tight," Shinji wise cracked before he pressed a button on his controls.

(Tokyo-3)

*Insert Vampire killer theme from Castlevania Judgment

The EVA drew a Progressive Knife before grabbing the Angels tentacles with its free hand. Once done the EVA then stabbed the Angel deep into the S2 core causing sparks to fly out as the EVA's hand armor was burnt off revealing grey underneath. As the Angel began to struggle to try and survive Shinji only stabbed it in deeper with a smirk on his face showing he knew he was going to win this fight.

The core was pierced and the angel defeated with a few more good thrusts, and minimal damage to everyone inside the plug.

"I win," Shinji said with a grin.

The rest of the group sighed in relief and Hikari wondered how Shinji could be so casual about it.

(Scene break)

"What the Hell were you thinking out there!" the Major demanded as Shinji was cleaning out his ear.

"Saving the day and killing the Angel," Shinji said not seeing what he did wrong.

"I told you to retreat, and you didn't do it! If you died then the world is doomed!"

"And if that angel did what it wanted we would be doomed. This is a situation of 'damned if you do and damned if you don't', and I took upon myself to take the higher risk for higher gain. Simply put, I followed orders until they damned many." Shinji said and left her stunned, but still a little peeved at the fact that he chose to follow his own orders over her.

"Idiot don't you get it this is war and when in war you have to follow your commanding officers orders to the letter!" Misato yelled as Shinji turned to her with an optimistic look on his face.

"That's where your wrong Misato if you follow orders like that then it's no longer war it's just senseless fighting and besides it better a disobedient soldier then a cold robot," Shinji said with a grin before walking off.

(Scene break with Hikari night time)

Hikari was walking home after grabbing her belongings from school and then she heard footsteps as it seemed dark out. As she passed an alley she failed to notice that there were these men coming at her both didn't seem to be normal thugs before they pulled a knife on he and held a Gun at her head while holding the knife near her neck.

"Scream and die our order has a use for you," the thug said as Hikari noticed the Cult like sign on his hand. But then it all went black for Hikari as she soon felt a drug enter her body that knocked her out.

(Scene break with Shinji)

People were returning to their homes as Shinji saw that no one was praising him which was ok with him because he can live without the praise he just liked doing what was right. As Shinji was walked he felt he was being followed and not by the section 2 agents mainly because these guys were hiding better than them.

'Who is stalking me, and for what purpose?' Shinji thought, as his sword Twilight was being held at the ready in case of an attack, and he would prefer not to spill any human blood if needed. He may have feed on a pure human's blood, but most of what his father and elder brother drank from was no longer live humans but blood packets with human donors, and all were paid for their donations, much like a farmer being paid for his crop.

As Shinji walked he arrived at a deserted ally that looked big enough for a fight but was hidden from prying eyes. "Ok show yourself I know your following me so come out before I come after you," Shinji said as he pulled out Twilight a little bit to show he's serious.

Then from out of the shadows came two men as they had assault rifles on them as Shinji could tell that these men knew what they were dealing with. It was then Shinji noticed the mark of Satan on these men's hands which meant they were part of a cult which to Shinji means he'll have to kick ass.

"So let me guess your boss wants to meet me," Shinji said as he drew Twilight. The Cultist aimed as some more came out of the shadows before they began took out guns as well. "Well let's have some fun!" the Dhampir yelled before he charged at his opponents.

It was a slaughter as Shinji was using his new Void Niginata and Twilight to kick the asses off the cultists. As he fought he saw the ring leader of this group as he was going to charge at him he took out a girl who was tied up and knocked out.

"I see this girl means something to you so here's how it's going to go you drop your sword and come with us if you don't she might find herself a sacrifice to revive our great lord," the Cultist said as Shinji gritted his teeth.

"Dammit," he cursed as he knew they had an ace in the hole.

"Well what's it going to be?" the cultist asked as Shinji just sheathed Twilight and threw it in front of him before kicking it to the Cultist.

"Good Dhampir," the cultist said before a few cultist tied Shinji's hands behind his back with some strong chains, and made sure he couldn't pull any of his vampiric powered tricks.

They then covered his head with a sack before putting him in the back of van with Hikari.

(Scene break)

When Hikari came too she found herself in a cell with Shinji but he was restrained to the wall with chains on his arms and ankles as well as metal wrapped around his waist and neck. As far as Hikari can see these people went through a lot of trouble to keep Shinji restrained.

"Hey morning sleeping beauty," Shinji wise cracked as it all came coming back to Hikari.

"Shinji-kun they got you too?" she asked thinking they both must have been targets.

"Yeah see I was there target," Shinji said as Hikari was confused.

"Why?" Hikari asked as Shinji sighed.

"Ok you have to promise not to freak out sense this is pretty big," Shinji said as if they were going to get out of here she was going to have to trust him which meant her knowing his secret.

"What did you do something to these Cultist that got them angry?" she asked as Shinji sighed.

"No it was more of what my father and older half-brother did to them mostly my father," Shinji began before Hikari tuned in to what Shinji was going to say. "Ok Hikari what do you know about the legends of the Prince of Darkness Dracula?" Shinji asked as Hikari shrugged.

"Not much only that he went on a quest to stop these monsters before he too became the king of those monsters and terrorized the people of medieval Europe," Hikari said as Shinji sighed.

"Yeah he's my dad and well he only terrorized because he was betrayed by the people he sworn loyalty too. See this happened before I was born but my dad killed Satan and these Cultists want to revive him," Shinji said as Hikari laughed like he was joking. When she noticed this she gave him a are you crazy look.

"Are you crazy you can't kill Satan until Jesus is reborn and fights the antichrist years from now and your telling me the final battle between Satan and God already happened?!" she demanded as Shinji nodded. "Ok if your dad is a vampire then how come you can walk in day light?" she demanded thinking Shinji was a full-fledged Vampire.

"It's because my mother was a human and I was born a Dhampir," Shinji explained as Hikari decided to give up.

"Ok sense you have vampire strength get us out of here," Hikari said as Shinji sighed,

"I can't because I need to feed on some blood to regain my lost strength," Shinji said as Hikari gulped. Hikari was the only human here so that meant either they die or they survive and Shinji drains her blood a little. "If you're worried about becoming a vampire Dhampir's can't turn humans into Vampire or Dhampir unless the Dhampir has become a full-fledged vampire," Shinji explained as Hikari nodded.

"Ok then drink up I guess," Hikari said as she walked over to Shinji and pulled down the color of her uniform giving a clear path to her neck. She was slightly afraid sense she had never had her blood drained like this and even then it oddly felt like one of those Vampire novel she read once. (Not the crappy Twilight series insult to vampire everywhere those sparkly gay guys)

Shinji then bit down causing Hikari to feel a euphoria from the pain as she felt her blood being drained. It was soon that Shinji was done with some left over blood on his face that he let go of Hikari. Hikari felt woozy as it felt like she just lost a pint of blood. She stepped away from Shinji with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked as Shinji's hands turned to fists.

"Yeah now that I got my fill lets break out," Shinji said before he ripped his right hand out of the restraints before he got the other metal restraints off him.

'Wow he's strong,' Hikari thought as Shinji walked to the door. "So how are you going to open it?" Hikari asked as Shinji smirked before his nails extended into claws which he used to dig into the metal door and grip it before ripping it off.

"That's how," Shinji said before he began walking. That was when he noticed the guard was sound asleep with his sword on the desk as Shinji knew one thing about this cult leader. "Noob," he taunted before he grabbed his sword very quietly of course before he took Hikari's hand and stared running.

"So how long do you think it'll take for them to notice we're gone?" Hikari asked as she let Shinji guide her through the base. It was then that the alarms went off.

"You just had to jinx it did you," Shinji asked as they kept running.

"Don't look at me it was just a coincidence," Hikari said before she realize Shinji was making a joke.

"You know I honestly thought NERV would have at least chipped me or something so they can track down where I am," Shinji said as he ran through the base with Hikari being sure to make sure she can keep up.

As they ran they ran into a few guard to which Shinji used Twilight in its sheath to knock them out. It was then that they ran they saw a big door as Shinji prayed for one thing. "I hope this is an exit," Shinji said before opening the door and the two found themselves in a big room with a priest wearing a bloody red cloak chanting in some unknown language to this alter.

"What's he doing?" Hikari asked as Shinji had his hand on Twilight ready to draw it.

*Insert the Second Acolyte from the Lord of Shadows 2 OST

As the dark priest was reaching the end of his chant he spoke the last words in perfect English. "Arise might beast of the swamp arise and make the tainted lakes yours once again!" the priest yelled before the swamp water around the priest began to rise up in torrents before they went to the center of the room. Once there a creature that seemed to be a mix of every swamp plant out there but with what looked like blood stains mixed in with its seaweed like skin came out as its eyes were glowing an unholy red.

"I welcome you Shinji Tepes son of the Prince of Darkness," the man said turning to the groups hiding spot as Hikari was surprised the priest knew where they were hiding.

Shinji walked down and made sure Hikari stayed put. "Yeah well couldn't miss the party after your goons kidnapped me," Shinji said as the priest chuckled.

"You seem to have inherited your own will unlike your blasted father," the priest said as the monster stood there analyzing its opponent before ti attacked.

"Yeah well Satan didn't belong in this world and this world doesn't belong to him so suck it up," Shinji said in a taunt.

"Impudent half-breed you will regret your tongue," the priest said before turning to the beast. "Destroy him," the priest ordered as it just stood there. "Are you deaf I ordered you to destroy him!" the priest said before tentacles grabbed the Priest catching him by surprise. "No what are you doing!" the priest demanded as the beast ate the priest as Hikari looked away so she wouldn't be traumatized.

*Insert Lords of Shadows 2 ost Combat II

"And that's the problem with summoning creatures of Hell they always stab you in the back the minute you take your eyes off them," Shinji said before the creature pointed at Shinji and started talking in its unknown language.

"Ok dude I can't understand what you're saying so can we get to the ass kicking," Shinji asked as the monster then fired streams of water at him but Shinji dodged only for the creature of Hell to send its tentacles at him Shinji used Twilight to slash through the tentacles.

As they fought Shinji saw the creature would go to the water gazers to rehydrate so Shinji had an idea. As they continued to fight Shinji then switched to the void Naginata and went at the water the creature was going to rehydrate at and sent an energy sphere at it as it was rehydrating causing it to be frozen with the water. Shinji then attacked the creature with Twilight before it was set free from being frozen.

At that moment the creatures form changed into that of a monster made of wood found in a swamp as Shinji sighed cursing his luck. "Well at least the battle gets more interesting," Shinji said with a grin before charging with Twilight.

As the battle continued the two beings traded blows as Shinji soon entered his Focus mode where his powers would increase until he was either hit again or the battle ended. For Shinji to remain not being hit he imagines a violin playing fast as it helps with keeping a tempo.

Shinji attacked with swift attacks and made sure he was able to avoid getting hit as he attacked. He kept going faster as the Tempo increased within his mind before he dealt the finishing blow and stabbed the monster through killing it dead.

"And the rest is silence," Shinji said with a grin as he wiped the blood off his sword.

Hikari was amazed at how well Shinji can fight outside of EVA. "So this is the power of a Dhampir," she thought as she was truly amazed that Shinji risked his own neck to get her out of this situation.

(Scene break)

Apperently Misato was notified about what happened and Shinji told a big white lie saying he and Hikari were captured by terrorist so he out smarted them to escape luckily Hikari helped by telling them it was true which Misato bought for now but she had a hunch Shinji was hiding something especially when bite marks were found on Hikari's neck by a medic team as they assumed the terrorist were more likely a cult.

Currently Misato was going over the report as she saw there were holes just waiting to be filled. "What is the secret behind you Shinji?" Misato asked before she decided to turn in for the night considering Shinji was sound asleep.

Meanwhile Shinji was in fact sleeping while hugging a spare pillow with a snore. Unaware to anyone this was just the tip of the iceberg of what was to come.

(Meanwhile in a Dark room)

In a Darkened room the members of SEELE were having an emergency meeting to discuss the discovery of the Third child being a Dhampir.

"So it appears that a Dhampir has begun piloting the EVA," Lorenz Keel said as he wasn't too shocked.

"But he isn't just any Dhampir he is Dracula's son this half-breed might be the rising darkness to stop Insturmentality to keep Humanity in this dyeing hellish world," SEELE 2 said as another intervened.

"Yes but he does not possess his full power yet so we still have time," the next member said as Keel nodded.

"Yes perhaps we must advance out schedule to put a stop to this half breed before he or the brotherhood of light becomes a problem," SEELE 7 said as the other members agreed.

"We shall advance the schedule ONLY if there is evidence that the boy will become a nuisance to the scenario," Keel said as the other members agreed to this.

The more things change the more the Darkness will try and find a way to win against the light.

(TBC)

ESKK: leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Neon Prince of Darkness

ESKK: Hey here's another chapter so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Castlevania Lords of Shadows.

Update: I have fixed the problems with chapters 1 and 2.

*Insert Lament of Innocence (Leon Belmont theme)

(Start)

After the incident with the Cultist Shinji kept a closer eye on Hikari especially now that she knew his families secret and that he was Dhampir but he was surprised still that Hikari had let him drink her blood even though it was only to help him regain his strength faster. Shinji had made friends with Toji and Kensuke as they were pretty cool people. Shinji had also learnt from Toji his first fight with the angels got his sister hurt so to make it up to him he did a mock fight with Toji and let him get a lot of blows in.

Shinji was currently sitting next to Hikari during Lunch as he had schematics for a new weapon for his EVA that he based off his father's Combat cross. To most it would look like he was doodling and was good it but Shinji was trying to think of ways to convince Ritsuko to make the EVA combat Cross or Angel Killer as he liked to call it. Of course this one was just a prototype as it didn't have the grappling power or the stake but he would find a way to add those.

It was then that Hikari walked in as Shinji noticed her there and closed the book. "Hey Hikari what's up," Shinji greeted as Hikari sat next to him.

"Oh nothing much just trying to wrap my mind over the fact that my new friend is half vampire," Hikari said as it has already been a month sense the incident and she still couldn't believe it.

"Yeah just don't go advertising it ok don't want a panic y'know," Shinji said as Hikari nodded.

"I know but it's just well wow," she said as she still couldn't believe it.

"Well, the faster you accept it, the faster you'll realize that there's more than humans out there in the universe, and that magic is real. In fact, it's recently started being officially accepted as Metaphysics." Shinji said as he and Hikari shared a moment before Toji and Kensuke showed up and greeted the son of Dracul, and they were surprised that Shinji was as nice as he was, especially since he was one of those 'rich prodigies' that had an article about how he was a college graduate.

"Hey guys what's up?" Shinji asked as Kensuke took out his camera.

"Nothing much my sister is doing better but dad is hounding me about my grades," Toji said as Shinji nodded.

"Oh I bought a new Gunpla and currently building my dream mecha," Kensuke said as he showed pictures from his camera of how it's coming along.

"Cool," Shinji said with a grin as he turned around and took notice to the ground being reflected on by something. "Oh crap," Shinji cursed as he saw that another Angel has appeared.

(Scene Break)

Shinji had managed to rush into NERV central and dressed into his plugsuit. Last few times he didn't have backup, but it was only good fortune that Unit-00 was also able to be activated at some point prior to the angel attack. The angel itself looked like a large diamond fortress just floating in the sky.

*Insert Evangelion OST Decisive battle

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Shinji said as he wondered what this Angel had up its sleeve.

(Central Dogma)

"Ok we're launching the EVA to area B27 good luck," Misato said as Shinji smirked.

(Shinji)

"Come on Misato who needs luck when you're as bad ass as me," Shinji said being cocky again.

(Central Dogma)

"Don't get cocky Shinji," Misato said as Shinji shrugged.

(Shinji)

"Whatever you say lady," Shinji said with a grin before his EVA was launched.

As Shinji was heading to the surface he sensed a massive power build up as he knew what that meant as once he entered the battlefield he would be blasted by a laser and be in a whole lot of pain. Shinji acted fast and activated his AT-Field and put it into max power to try and block it as unaware to him the EVA's eyes began to glow blue instead of its normal yellow.

The beam was then stopped and started to get cold. This was unusual, but he figured that something was different about him or the EVA.

(Scene Break)

"How did he do that!?" the faux blond demanded as she started to punch up the data for the EVA. She never had anything that was on the EVA to stop an angel attack, especially since they never had any data on the angels that appeared, and because of this lack of data they didn't have as much time to prepare for the 'angels' themselves. Ritsuko then turned to one of the few she trusted with the data, Maya Ibuki, and said, "Record all the data you can get."

"Yes ma'am!" She said and started to make sure that there were records of this.

(With Shinji)

The Laser itself was soon being absorbed by the EVA as the EVA lifted its right arm where the Laser was being channeled too. It first started out as a sphere before it was soon ready to fire. "HEY ANGEL NICE TRY NOW IT'S MY TURN!" he yelled before releasing the Energy right back at the Angel where it pierced its armor and coming out the other side effectively killing it.

(Central Dogma)

"I can't believe it," Misato said as she was shocked.

"I'm seeing it but I'm not, believing it but Shinji turned the Angel's strongest weapon against it," Ritsuko said as she was honestly surprised.

Gendo on the other hand saw this didn't abide by the scenario as Shinji was supposed to take the hit. 'Revisions must be made,' Gendo said as he knew in this play he would come out on top.

(Scene Break)

Berlin-2, Germany, it was one of the places that NERV had a base, and it was one where the Second Child of the Marduk Institute chose, and she, yes she, was furious. Asuka Langely Sohryuu was one girl that was born in America, grew up in Germany, and was one-quarter Japanese, but everyone did think that she was a young beauty. She had an excellent figure for her age, and bright red hair and blue eyes. She was the kind of girl that loved success, and was highly intelligent; able to finish college despite being so young, but what made her so angry was what she recently heard.

"There's no way in Gott's name that anyone could kill an angel in one blow!"

"Asuka be calm it's just one battle," Kaji said as he was the unfortunate fool who has to deal with her tantrums.

"I want to know who this baka is so I can expose him as a fraud," Asuka ranted disregarding what Kaji said as she knew it was impossible to win with one attack.

"Oh but what if he really did kill the Angel with one blow how will you ever compete with that?" Kaji joked as Asuka paled never thinking of that possibility. "NO I will not be second best to this Third child," Asuka yelled as she went to the simulator plug to train on her piloting skill over time.

(Scene break 2 weeks later Tokyo 3)

Shinji was in class as he overheard some students talking with him sitting next to Hikari. "Have you heard some kids have been going to the Tokyo-2 ruins and none of them have been heard from since and police can't find a single lead," one said as Shinji had been hearing about this all week.

"Yeah but some people are getting scared thinking the city might be haunted, with the spirits of the dead," another gossiper said as Shinji had enough. He stood up and left with Hikari following.

As they walked it was Hikari who spoke up. "Shinji what are you thinking?" she asked as Shinji smirked.

"I'm thinking about going to Tokyo-2 and saving those kids sense no doubt something of the supernatural nature is behind this," Shinji said with a grin as if he wasn't worried about probably dying.

Hikari felt worried and kept up with him. She might not have the abilities of a vampire, or any other supernatural creature, but she was still worried.

"Shinji, are you sure it's a good idea? I mean you can get killed." She asked and Shinji turned and looked at her.

"I will be fine. I have the blood of the greatest warrior in history, one that would make generals like Alexander the Great look like a child. I'm the son of the dragon, and I'll be fine. Just let them know that I will be out for a few days; I'll return as soon as I can." Shinji assured her, but it didn't make her feel any better. She did, however, want to give him at least one farewell gift before he left.

"Then, let's go somewhere private, and please drink my blood."

"Ok," Shinji said before the two went to the janitor's closet.

When inside Hikari pulled down her uniforms collar to give clear path to her neck before Shinji bit down and drank only enough blood that he would need. When he was done his mouth was covered in blood but Hikari was still ok after "donating," a pint of blood to Shinji. It was then that Hikari kissed Shinji on the cheek making him blush deep red.

"Good luck," Hikari said as Shinji nodded.

"Thanks for the kiss and the blood," Shinji said before leaving to head to Tokyo-2.

"Good thing I ate a good breakfast today," Hikari said with a smile as she left the Janitors closet when the coast was clear. "I just hope I don't become anemic while friends with Shinji," Hikari said to herself as she headed to gather her things from class.

(Tokyo-2)

Shinji was grateful that he had ways around ways as he walked down the streets of Tokyo-2 towards the ruins, and that he was able to acquire tickets without too much trouble. From what he knew children were going missing, and he needed to keep on his toes. It was also good fortune that Alucard taught him metaphysics as well, as he had an enchanted suit of armor that would transform into a suit, or possibly a kendo outfit, when it wasn't revealed.

Personally Shinji would prefer a T-shirt with jeans, combat boots, a coat, and fingerless gloves all of them with some armor on them making it look like a mix of medieval and modern cloths but that was him. As he walked Shinji took notice to the fact he was getting closer to the ruins as he felt darkness in the air.

A little longer of walking before Shinji arrived at his destination. He looked around and saw no one before he suited up in his favorite red blue and green clothing. The coat had shoulder pads attached to it as it also had buckles on the shoulder holding knives, the combat boots had metal over the laces as it resembled his fathers from when he was Gabriel, his fingerless gloves had metal on top of it and the knuckles as finally on Shinji's waist was Twilight.

"Let's have some fun," Shinji said with a grin before heading deeper into the ruins.

As Shinji went through the ruins he noticed what looked like a big piece of web which means a spider could be responsible and it wasn't a small spider. That was when Shinji sensed a dark presence behind him. Shinji then drew Twilight and sliced the head off a Japanese Zombie that had a venomous glowing talisman on its face.

"Well looks like company showed up," Shinji said as he took a battle stance.

More zombies started to show up, moaning and desiring flesh. They didn't care what that flesh was or where it came from, only to have a taste of what they had in life. Shinji managed to quickly kill the zombies, but that wasn't the end as a new enemy showed; itself. It was short; almost the height of a child, but it was colored in different skin of red-orange, and seemed to have hair on the side with a bloated belly and a loincloth.

'Gaki, better known in other circles as Preta, the hungry ghosts of Hinduism and Japanese Buddhism,' Shinji thought as he noticed it wasn't alone, as there were more with skins of green and yellow as well, and all were armed with makeshift weapons made of bone.

Shinji then smirked before charging at his opponents with Twilights killing the group of those little imps as he sliced them in half or decapitated them knowing that these midgets were easy picking. "Come on cant you guys give me a challenge," Shinji asked as he kept attacking not giving them a chance to attack. It was soon that they were all dead as Shinji smirked knowing he won this fight.

The young Dhampir soon continued to make his way through the ruins as he used his reflexes and his agility to climb the ruined building when he couldn't get pass certain area's normally. When Shinji arrived at the fifth floor of a building he soon noticed that there was webbing here and that was when a Spider appeared but it wasn't a normal spider it was a spider with a human torso instead of a spiders head. "Great a Spider I hate spiders," Shinji said making the Spider man smirked before he took out two swords. "Let have FUN!" he yelled before he charged with Twilight switching to the Void Naginata while he charged.

The spider creature and Shinji traded blows, but Shinji was still stronger then it. As he used some daggers he carried with him to injure the beast before decapitating it quickly, as the spider-creature was dead because it rushed.

"Looks like I'm getting closer to my destination," Shinji said with a grin before he went down the stairs, mainly because he had entered the building through a higher floor to begin with.

After going down the stairs Shinji soon arrived at a large basement with a lot of web a cocoons. Shinji walked up to one and used his claws to cut it open. When he did Shinji was met with one of the missing kids as Shinji smirked.

"Found them," he said assuming the other cocoons had the kids in them.

It was soon that Shinji caught the sound of large steps similar to the sound of a spider. "Well I've been wondering when you would show up," Shinji said as a large creature was behind him.

It was a spider, but this spider had a woman's torso connecting from the waist onwards, but it had multiple eyes set in an attractive manner, if one did look.

"Well, well. Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly, and much like the fly you will stay here forever, my little vampire." The demon, a Jurogumo said, as she made her way around the webs. Shinji wouldn't or rather didn't want to purposely endanger the trapped children, but this was a rather uncouth creature, since it lured in men with her human looks, but only to pounce as many smaller spiders scurried around.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice might as well kick some ass," Shinji said as he drew Twilight.

"Oh looks like the littlest vampire wants to play very well let's play," The Jurogumo said before charging at her pray.

Shinji jumped over the Jurogumo but the Spider demon used some web it shot from its human hands which grabbed onto Shinji before the Jurogumo swung Shinji to the wall. When Shinji hit the wall he quickly cut the rope and jumped down.

'Can't use my void powers or risk hurting the kids,' Shinji said as he thought of using his Void powers. The Jurogumo charged at Shinji so the Dhampir ducked under the Spider and attacked its web sack that normal spiders use to make web.

"Damn you!" she yelled as she turned around and tried to claw at Shinji. Shinji dodged before using an opening to do an uppercut slash causing more of its blood to be spilled. The Jurogumo then jumped away and from a hug wad of webbing pulled out a large spear as Shinji smirked. "Now you'll die," the Jurogumo said with a glare.

Shinji did what he could to make sure the fight was maneuvered away from the kids that were trapped and keep the pressure up, and that included guarding the spear and risking being hurt instead of outright dodging the blow.

It was then that the spear was stabbed through Shinji's gut causing him to cry out in pain even though this wasn't the first time he had something stabbed into him. But Shinji quickly saw a way to win before he grabbed the spear while the Jurogumo was holding it before lifting it under the Jurogumos arm before sending it upward. Shinji then quickly grabbed Twilight and with a swift motion separating the Jurogumo's human torso from its spider body.

"Impossible!" the Jurogumo cries as blood came out of the Spider body and the torso. Shinji took the spear out from his gut so the injury can heal. "Damn you!" the Jurogumo cried out with labored breath as Shinji smirked.

"I win," Shinji said before finishing off the Jurogumo by cutting off its head.

*insert Sonic 06 OST results theme

Shinji then noticed, all, the web was turning to dust as the children fell out of the cocoons knocked out but alive. Shinji then grabbed as many as he could before taking them to the entrance of the ruins. Shinji had to make a few trips but he got all of them to where someone can find them.

"Well, all is well that ends well," Shinji said with a smile.

(Scene Break)

Shinji had only stuck around long enough to make sure that the children were safely found and return back to Tokyo-3. Misato had given him a stern talking to for going out on his own, but he said he had business there. When Misato pressured him for what kind of business, Shinji only answered that the deal itself went bad but wouldn't hurt Tepes Inc. She eventually relented and told him that at some point, they were going to meet the Second Child at some point, and somehow Shinji managed to convince her to let his friends, including Hikari, to go as soon as Kensuke heard about it.

So we now find Shinji, Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari in a VTOL heading to the fleet of the Over the Rainbow. Kensuke currently had his camera facing outside as he was recording every bit of footage he can fit into the camera. Shinji was currently dressed in casual wear sense his battle wear wasn't really needed right now.

"We're going for a boat ride and meeting the second child this is going to be awesome," Kensuke said as Shinji was checking his emails on his smart phone.

"Can we land already I don't do well in tight spaces," Toji said as he was being squished between Shinji and Hikari.

"Oh Toji I didn't know you were Closter phobic," Shinji wise cracked as Toji glared at his friend.

"I'm not I just hate tight spaces and besides I'm a man men aren't afraid of anything," Toji said trying to be macho.

"Yea keep telling, yourself that," Shinji said before Misato turned to them.

"Ok we're going in for a landing so buckle up," Misato said before the four kids buckled up for the landing.

"Thank God." Hikari said as she was getting a little annoyed at Toji's antics and attempts at being macho. She thought he was attractive in his own way, but she was getting more and more attracted to Shinji, especially since she started to enjoy the euphoric feeling that came from her 'donations'. She wanted to think they were dating, but knew that wasn't true. This was in part that she was from a middle class family as the middle of three daughters while Shinji was basically a prince and heir to Dracul Tepes, the main CEO(even though responsibility was split between Alucard and Dracul) of Tepes Inc. and was attractive with a strong resemblance of his mixed heritage. She figured it wasn't meant to be, and simply accepted the euphoria of her donations. The VTOL finally set down for the three teens and Misato stepped on to the ship the Over the Rainbow.

Toji came out first as he was enjoying not being squished. Kensuke was the second to follow as he was recording everything on the carrier while Shinji simply walked out shouldering Twilight. A he walked he saw that there was some ocean wind as he noticed Toji's hat go flying to which Shinji ignored it. Hikari was the last to get out as she looked at Shinji wondering if she was just a meal for Shinji or if there was something more building between them.

As Toji got to his hat he found it under the foot of another girl as Shinji walked to Toji while reading a manga called Castlevania with only one hand as he didn't pay any attention. "Who's she?" Kensuke asked as Toji was trying to get his hat out from under the girl's foot.

"Seriously can you get your foot off my hat," Toji said as Shinji sighed.

Shinji put the book down a little so his eyes were showing to see what the problem was as he saw a red haired girl in a yellow sundress not fit for being on this boat, red hair, blue eyes, and youthful white skin as Shinji could tell she was German. Shinji simply went back to reading his manga before changing the page with one finger.

"Finally," Toji yelled as he had finally got his hat out from the girl's foot.

"Man are all you Japanese such Baka's," the girl asked in perfect Japanese.

"Depends are you always an ass?" Shinji wise cracked causing the girl to huff.

"And what would you know?" the German girl asked as she saw Misato was talking to some crew members.

It was then there was a strong gust of wind and the Girls dress got blown up causing Toji and Kensuke to get flashed before she slapped them.

"Ittai what the hell was that for!?" the jock demanded as Kensuke was holding the red mark on his face in pain.

"A viewing fee fair price don't you think?" she asked as Shinji put his Manga down before putting it away in his back pocket.

"Seriously, cant a guy read without some idiot ruining it," Shinji asked before another gust of wind blew just when Hikari, arrived causing Shinji to get flashed but he only gave it a bored look as he was blushing a little. The German girl was about to slap Shinji but she was stopped by Shinji grabbing her hand and twisting it behind her.

"What the hell was that for!?" Asuka asked as Shinji kept reading the manga, but he did give her an answer.

"Simple, you attacked, I defended myself, and ships aren't the best places for wearing skirts or loose dresses since there is a lot more wind-flow on the ocean then then on set lend, thus your panties being exposed was more your fault and not ours, even more your fault if you did nothing to ensure it did not happen." He said, and while he did enjoy the view from both girls, he wasn't the type to actively intrude on a girl's privacy too often. It was an accident after all, but Asuka was furious for a time before turning to Hikari.

"Are you the so called Third Child?" She asked the girl, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I was just invited alongside my friends." Hikari answered, and definitely guessed that this girl might be more up Shinji's ally for types of women, considering her natural beauty, even if her personality needed some work. She then turned to Toji.

"You?" she asked abruptly to the jock.

"Not me, but here's your ch-" He was stopped from pulling his pants down by Hikari who wasn't pleased and guessed where he was going with it.

"You shouldn't do that, even if someone hits you! Two wrongs never make a right, and if you pull an eye for an eye then the world goes blind!" She said sternly, and almost motherly, causing Shinji to smile at the girl somewhat.

"Ok that leaves four eyes and sword boy," the German said as Kensuke pointed at Shinji who let go of the girl to raise his hand. "I finally meet you the boy who took an Angel down with one hit!" she yelled pointing at Shinji.

"Oh I see where this is going your jealous I out did you or something," Shinji said as though it wasn't a big deal for him.

"Why would I be jealous of a noob like you who has no prior training in EVA and from what I heard you're kind of a slacker," the girl said not realizing who she was talking too,

"Actually I have a college degree and am the heir to my brother and fathers company," Shinji said as he was about ready to see the look on her face.

"Oh I see now so you're a rich boy that bought his way into the EVA program though I take back the slacker part I must know how did you beat the Angel with one hit," the girl asked expecting the boy to make up a lie.

"I just redirected the laser back at old Diamond Head and it died," Shinji said trying not to make himself look to heroic. "But if you really want to know more about me how about a date when we hit port," Shinji said appearing in front of Asuka as if out of nowhere as he had a grin on his face.

"As if though nice try though you may be manly but not as good as Kaji-kun," the girl said as she had her arms crossed just before Misato appeared.

"Asuka I see you've met Shinji Tepes," Misato said before Asuka got wide eyed anime style in shock as she didn't see that coming.

"Wait Tepes as in the Tepes Corporation..." she asked as she had her arms crossed still.

"Yeap," Shinji said as Asuka just ruined a first impression on the son of a CEO. Shinji then sensed someone sneaking behind Misato as Shinji decided to warn her. "Hey Misato guy in need of a shave sneaking up on you," Shinji said before Misato got wide eyed and elbowed the guy before knocking him down.

When Misato looked she was met with a familiar face. "KAJI!" she yelled in anger as Shinji was shocked.

"That's Kaji I thought he would be younger but damn if he takes Asuka on a date that would make him a pedophile," Shinji said as Asuka got angry.

"Hey I so happen to be a mature woman!" she yelled as Shinji yawned as he looked at Asuka.

"In your dreams," he said as Asuka was ready to hit him before remembering that he knew how to fight outside of EVA.

"Well Third child I bet once my EVA goes into action you'll be singing a different tune," Asuka said before Shinji got in Asuka comfort zone.

"You know I like a girl with guts and you have a lot of it so how about that date?" he flirted as Asuka was about ready to kill him.

"No and start coming up with better pick-up lines third child!" she yelled as Shinji got out of her comfort zone.

"Perhaps I will, once you grow up. At this moment Hikari is much more of an adult then you are." He said getting her riled up more. Yet, he couldn't help but think she was somewhat cute, despite the bad attitude. Hikari blushed at the compliment as they were taken to the galley for some food.

(Scene Break)

Asuka was leading Shinji and Hikari to the hanger where the EVA Unit-02 was being held. Hikari had asked to go with him and was somewhat worried what would happen between them, and a little jealous of her position of donor, even if that was the only thing between her and Shinji.

"I've gotta say, you've got good taste Hikari. Especially since unlike those two Stooges you want to see a real EVA." Asuka said as they walked to the hangar and saw the crimson giant, but Shinji felt on guard. At that time Asuka turned proudly, "Well, here it is, Evangelion Unit-02, the first of the production line. Unlike the Prototype Unit-00 or the Test type Unit-01, this is the first Evangelion designed to battle the angels. You okay Third Child?" Shinji let the tension fade and resumed his initial facade.

"In that case, I get the best toys." Hikari snapped out with both girls wondering what Shinji meant.

"Um, would you please explain?"

"Yeah Tepes, care to explain what you mean by that?" Asuka asked after Hikari and Shinji took the time to explain.

"You see, the Final Product of something isn't always the best, especially when applied to military outfitting. The Mass Produced Models receive standard equipment and base setting that doesn't exceed the parameters too much. The prototype is to make sure that everything works out, and the test type is designed to actually work out the bugs in a system, and often times to test out new equipment that may or may not be available for the MP models, as such your model will only get around half of what the Unit-01 may get."

"That can't be true!" Asuka said before Shinji smirked before Asuka accepted it. "So what IF you better weapons I have better skill," Asuka said with a grin as Shinji yawned.

"Yeah I highly doubt that because I have a little thing called experience while all you have is training," Shinji said as Asuka was reaching her boiling point.

"Is that a challenge?" the German demanded as Shinji smirked.

"Maybe it is," Shinji said bust before the boat shook hard. "I may be a land lover but even I know that's not normal," Shinji wise cracked as Hikari looked out the port hole.

"Uh there's an Angel outside," Hikari said as Shinji was ready to draw his sword for the void Naginata.

"This is the perfect chance to show you, who's, better!" Asuka yelled as Shinji sighed.

"This isn't the time for showing off! You get ready for battle, and I'll get Hikari-chan to safety!" He said and grabbed Hikari as Asuka started to change into her plug suit, as Shinji and Hikari finally left the room.

'I'll show him that I'm great! I'm the best at EVA, and no one can take that away from me.' Asuka thought as she finished changing and started to synch with the EVA.

(Scene Break)

Shinji and Hikari were getting close, but they might not have made it in time to reach the VTOL. It was when they were close to the entrance that Hikari stopped him.

"Wait, you're going into battle right?" She asked and Shinji turned to her, seeing that like before she was removing enough of her uniform to let Shinji have clear access to her neck.

"You want me to drink your blood?" He asked, as he was still a little surprised at this.

"Hai, for luck and health," she responded, and like before he appreciated the gift and drank only enough to satisfy any thirst he had and left her with blood to live on.

"Thanks Hikari-chan," Shinji said after he wiped the blood off his face but before switching to his combat clothing and put up a hood. Unaware to either of the Asuka had seen the whole exchange even the part where Shinji actually drank Hikari's blood.

'Can't worry about that now I have to get to my EVA,' Asuka thought before heading to her EVA's entry plug.

(Scene break)

*insert Castlevania Lords of Shadows 2 OST the titan

Unit 2 had risen up from the shroud covering it now making it look like a cloak.

(Asuka)

"Alright let's dance angel," Asuka challenged with a smirk.

(Battlefield)

Unit 2 then began jumping from boat to boat to get to the boat with the umbilical cable to keep it powered.

Unaware to Asuka Shinji was on the edge of a different boat after getting Hikari to safety as he was wielding his void Naginata as he saw a way to trap the angel but it would take a whole lot of void power on his end.

"Ok then LET'S HAVE FUN!" he yelled before jumping into the water and making an ice platform.

He then jumped on to the platform and waited for the angel to strike, but also let Asuka get some help by creating more platforms of ice, while trying to lure the angel into his trap.

(Scene Break)

As Shinji and Asuka were trying to battle the angel, Misato had managed to get Shinji's guests, outside of Hikari who waited for Shinji patiently, to a; VTOL for safety and watched the battle. She suggested that Asuka use the ships as stepping stones to receive energy from another source, but that's when Kensuke noticed something.

"Is that ice?"

Misato looked and it was indeed ice forming around the angel almost like a very thick wall. It was then that Misato took out binoculars and saw a boy with a hood on making the ice with a Naginata just before he dived down.

"Asuka see that circle of Ice make sure the Angel doesn't try and escape!" Misato ordered as something about that boy was familiar.

(Asuka)

"Hai," Asuka said as she made her EVA attach the umbilical cable to the socket on her EVA's back.

(Shinji)

Shinji was now completing the angel's cage as he was avoiding its attack. Shinji was underwater as the Angel seemed to trying to find a way out and he was finishing the bottom of the cage.

'What you going to do now Shamu,' Shinji wise cracked in his head as he was done with the cage and was swimming to the surface.

The aquatic 'angel' tried to escape by jumping over the ice wall, seeing that as the fastest means of escape, but Shinji was waiting with Void Naginata waiting for the strike.

"Time to serve up some sushi," Shinji wise cracked again as he charged all of the Void Magic he had left and swung it at the angel the result was an Angel frozen solid and when it landed the Angel completely shattered sense it was frozen all the way through. Shinji smirked before heading back to the ship before anyone noticed he was missing.

Asuka was stunned at the sight, and wondered something.

'What in Gott's name happened here?' She had no fury or anything as a single person with a spear of all things, pretty much put the Evangelion to shame. All that money to pay for this, and when she finally got a chance to fight, some kid with a spear freezes everything up and shatters the angel, core and all, without too much trouble. It was going to be an odd trip with her abnormally silent, as her own thoughts processed that if the EVAs weren't needed to kill the angels, then why was she needed at all? So many thoughts ran through Asuka's head, and all of them saying she wasn't needed anymore.

(Scene Break)

Shinji managed to reach the boat and Hikari's hiding place, as soon as he managed to remove his battle outfit with his preferred attire, he nearly collapsed.

"Shinji-kun," Hikari rushed to him in a bit of worry, as she never saw him weak, or anything, like this.

"I'm fine; I think I overdid it a bit. I just need to catch my breath." He said to calm the girl down.

"Here let me help you," Hikari said as she couldn't give Shinji any more blood for another 45 minutes so she just had to help him keep his bearings.

"Sure," Shinji said as he let Hikari lead.

(Scene break)

When they arrived at port Shinji said he hit his head on a pipe making him a bit dizzy with what could be a concussion to Hikari had help Shinji get down the ramp. People assumed the EVA was the thing that saved the day but Asuka and Misato knew it was a clocked boy that no one has seen sense.

Over the next week NERV had gotten Unit 2 into the cages as Shinji was looked over and saw he didn't have a concussion sense Shinji had to face the bump. But unaware to anyone a powerful adversary was coming to Tokyo-3 specifically for Shinji.

(Scene break three days after over the seas)

A man named Victor Von Stein was on his way to Tokyo-3 in a private jet. People at first assumed he was a European Government agent but in truth he's actually a member of an ancient order known as the Brotherhood of Light and a fiercely loyal one at that. His mission assigned to him by his superiors was to seek out and kill a Dhampir that is the son of the Prince of Darkness mostly because they could not allow a second King of the night to rise to power. So far he was heavily protected and he had to land in Kyoto-2 with his gear and wait till Saturday to get to Tokyo-3. Many of the brotherhood have referred to him and the Neo Golden Paladin as he was fierce in swordplay and magic and let's not forget he added some cybernetics to the Golden armor of said Paladin he took the best of both Science and Metaphysics.

"So Shinji Tepes you will die soon monster and it will be by my hands," he said as he looked at the file that had a picture of Shinji on it. "A creature such as you has no right in the world on man," he said before gazing out the window.

(Friday at school)

"Man I hope I never see that red head devil without you around again Shin-man," Toji said as Shinji grinned.

"Come on Toji she wasn't that bad," Shinji said as Kensuke thought of something funny.

"Hey would it be funny if she went to our school," Kensuke said before Shinji turned to the front of the room and saw something.

"Well start laughing Kensuke because there she is in our schools uniform," Shinji said before Kensuke looked and saw he could make a fortune out of her with pictures.

And sure enough Asuka was there in the school uniform.

"I don't get why I have to go here, since I'm already a college graduate." She said more under her breath, but Shinji was quickly right next to her.

"It's NERV public campaign to gain support. I'm a college graduate as well, majored in metaphysics, but NERV insists on having the pilots go to school in order to maintain a good face. It's so that people think positively on NERV instead of being secretive." Shinji answered her, giving her a bit of a shock as he carried Twilight, to her eyes was a simple bokuto.

"Metaphysics, you took that mumbo-jumbo pseudo-science?"

"Yes, also took mechanics," Shinji said with a smirk as Asuka could still remember what she saw during the Angel attack which was Shinji drinking Hikari's blood. She wanted answers but figured Shinji wouldn't give them.

"Feh whatever," Asuka said before taking her seat.

(Scene break)

Shinji was currently walking down the hall as he saw the light turn on and off unnaturally before the door he was going to go through closed on him. Shinji tried to open it but it was lock as he sighed. The lights turned off for about 1 minute before they turned on revealing the hooded boy from before. "You again," Shinji said as the smile the boy had was that of innocence but it also looked dark with the hood he was wearing.

"You need new powers sense the enemies you will be facing are much stronger you need the power over Chaos," the boy said before the room started to morph before Shinji found himself in front of a style Hien elevator that seemed to be made to enter hot places.

"Well down the rabbit hole to wonderland again," Shinji said before he entered the Elevator and pulled a lever and the rafters closed before the elevator went downward to a place called the Prison of the Damned.

It was a prison that was filled with much blood and bones, and Shinji was disgusted by it. Corpses shackled to the walls and an occasional wraith, like he had heard about from the past.

"So far, nothing," he said as he kept looking through the dungeons.

*Insert Castlevania Lords of Shadows 2 OST City in flames

As Shinji was walking he soon heard the sound of something slithering making him get on the defensive. It was then that a snake came up it looked strong if it worked in a team bit it was alone. "**My lord you seek the flaming power of Chaosssssss correct?"** the snake asked as Shinji saw it come out of the shadow showing it had arms that seem to be made of machine and a demonic human head inside the head of the Snakes head.

'An Orochigumo if I'm right this think will stab me in the back first chance it gets,' Shinji thought before he decided to play along for now. "Yeah do you know where it is?" Shinji asked as the Snake demon nodded.

**"Yessss It is in the flaming room of the bloody mirror, but be warned the guardssssss man have betrayed you my lord,"** the snake said as it slurred its S's.

"Where can I find it?" Shinji asked before the Snake spoke again.

**"The Kitsssssssune he knows the way,"** the Orochigumo said before it began slithering away with its machine arms on its back.

"Thanks," Shinji said before he headed forward. Shinji took notice that it was getting hotter but when he got a room he was expecting a furnace but what he was met with was a mix between a maximum security prison, steel finery, and a volcano area. "...I hate my life sometimes," Shinji complained before entering. Shinji then began using his natural reflexes to get through this area as he had to find where this mirror is.

As Shinji traveled he arrived in a room with a fountain of blood in the center and from out of it monsters came out all of them were covered in blood for a few minutes before the blood seeped into their body revealing they were Gaki and one Oni a Demon Ogre which were probably the guards.

"**You will be one with the castle!"** the lead Ogre said as Shinji grinned.

"Bring it on," Shinji said before he charged at his opponents. To Shinji all he had to use is the Void Naginata and Twilight in combination sense the Oni weren't too bright or fast allowing Shinji to make quick work of them. When Shinji was done he continued on down his path to find the Kitsune.

"I'm probably getting stronger," Shinji said with a grin as he walked.

It was then that Shinji heard the sound of a cry for help and complaining worse than his. Shinji decided to investigate and soon saw he had to solve a puzzle to make a bridge. Shinji sighed before he used a mechanism and was able to connect the bridge to a hanging cell covered in seals that made an energy shield. Shinji walked over to it and climbed some stairs where he was met with a Kitsune who looked like a shop keeper.

**"Oh my lord you have come to free me!"** the fox said as Shinji looked at it.

"Yeah I'm here to do that but ONLY if you know the way to the Bloody Mirror," Shinji said as the Kitsune nodded.

**"Yes my lord I know the way but first you have to get me out and once I'm out I shall open the path to the bloody mirror for you,"** the Kitsune said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok just stay put," Shinji said as the Kitsune nodded.

**"Yes my lord whatever you say,"** the Kitsune said before it sat down again.

Shinji soon began walking back to the mechanism that was used to make the bridge as it gave Shinji and idea. It took a little while and finding the other mechanisms but Shinji was soon able to lower the cage to the bridge.

**"Oh thank you my lord but you have to get the cage to the sealing chamber,"** the Kitsune said before it pointed at the large cylinder mechanism big enough for only the cage as the name implies it was meant to seal and unseal the cages.

"Well I do have to get you out of there," Shinji said before going to the mechanisms and using the magic bridge to get the Kitsune to the sealing chamber and it was easy. Once there the chamber began to glow as if it knew it had to unseal something before energy hit the seals burning them away freeing the Kitsune.

**"Thank you my Lord thank you so much I'm finally free now as promised to the Flaming room. Here's a fun fact though it's called the "Flaming room," it more of a coliseum meant to have prisoners fight to the death,"** the Kitsune said making Shinji gulp.

The Kitsune then went up in a puff of smoke before arriving at the sealed door before it started making blue flames. Once it did the some of the flames changed color as Kanji for Ice, Fire, Wind, Steel, and Poison appeared in the flames that match the color of the respected element. He then sent the flames to the correct torches causing the door to open. Shinji walked next to the Kitsune as he admired his work.

"Nice job," Shinji said as the Kitsune nodded.

**"Yes but I do have a request if it's possible might I set up a shop here in the castle,"** The Kitsune said as Shinji knew he had to keep playing along.

"Sure so long as I get a discount," Shinji said with a grin before the Kitsune jumped in joy.

**"Thank you I promise I won't disappoint you now until we meet again,"** the Kitsune said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Shinji then turned to the entrance before heading in.

The coliseum was a large place that was capable of holding of many people for watching it, possibly as large as a Hockey arena, but that wasn't what Shinji was concentrating on. No, the thing he was focused on was the large mirror near the emperor's box. He approached it so he could gain the power needed, but that was when he saw his reflection twist once more.

"So, we meet again."

*Insert Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword OST Lord Ghirahim's theme

"You again," Shinji said with a glare as Vamp. Shinji came out of the mirror with a smirk on his face.

"So have you changed your mind about becoming a full vampire," Vamp. Shinji said as Shinji drew Twilight.

"I told you I prefer being a Dhampir," Shinji said with a glare making Vamp. Shinji laugh.

"Says the boy who drains that Hikari girl of blood regularly," Vamp. Shinji said as Shinji was caught off guard.

"H-how did you know that?!" he asked as Vamp. Shinji disappeared in a puff of black and red smoke before appearing in front of Shinji.

"I know because I am you, your most, darkest thoughts and your most innermost desires," Vamp. Shinji said with a sadistic look in his eye as Shinji glared right into them. Vamp. Shinji then teleported again and appeared on one of the larger mound that gives this area it area's for cover. "And that Asuka girl you have feeling for her but you know she has her sights on this Kaji character and yet you pine for her. If you were a full-fledged vampire then she would be you're for the taking and she wouldn't put up an argument with having a powerful husband," Vamp. Shinji said as Shinji looked down making his Vampire self, smirk. "But of course once she finds out what you currently are she'll see you as nothing more the a disgusting half breed so that's one of the many reasons why you should become a full-fledged vampire," Vamp Shinji said as Shinji seem to be thinking about it.

"You may be right but... I WONT FORSAKE MY HUMANITY! So don't try making me because I don't care who you are I'll kick your ass for it," Shinji yelled as he pointed Twilight as Vamp, Shinji.

Vamp. Shinji sighed as he then glared at Shinji. "Humanity... just a bunch of secrets," Vamp. Shinji yelled before he drew his Darkness Twilight and got into a battle stance.

*Insert Legend of Zelda Skyward Ghirahim battle theme 2

"Enough talk, LETS FIGHT!" Shinji shouted as once again Twilight and Darkness Twilight clashed in a series of intense strokes, and Shinji and Vamp, Shinji were evenly matched. Until; they started to use the Void Naginata in a flurry of slashes and stabs.

The battle continued as the two knew the others moves like the back of their hands and it seems neither, were going to let up. That was when Shinji landed a pretty hard blow knocking Vamp. Shinji to the ground as he then back flipped and landed on his feet.

"I must say that surprised me, but now we kick things up a bit," Vamp. Shinji said before the two charged at each other. The two continued to battle as Vamp. Shinji was beginning to win that was until Shinji threw a knife at his vampire self, causing the Vampire to dodge the blow before Shinji came and charged at his Vampire self and stabbed him with the Void Naginata before sending him to the wall close to a lava pit.

"Ready to give up?" the Dhampir asked as his vampire self, stood back up as he transformed his Dark Void Naginata back into Darkness Twilight.

Vamp. Shinji wiped some blood off from his mouth that must have been from him accidentally biting his tongue. "Not likely," Vamp. Shinji said as he reached for the Lava pit before Fire laced with Chaos magic came out of it and wrapped around Vamp. Shinji's arm before it got to the Dark Twilight before it became a battle axe with a Dragons head where the two blades were attached to the staff part, the blades were sharp and on fire as they looked like dragons wings. Vamp. Shinji swung the heavy looking weapon with east before he had it pointed at Shinji. "Let's see how you stand up against my Dark Chaos Axe," Vamp. Shinji said with a grin.

It was then a battle of fire and ice, void and chaos as Shinji and Vamp. Shinji battled each other. Each weapon having its advantage over the other, as the burning Dark Chaos Axe was slow, but each blow caused Shinji to literally feel the heat and air pressure from it. Shinji's Void Naginata was faster and had better reach then his sword, but the Vamp. Shinji managed to dodge just as he struck, making it difficult to land a decisive blow.

When Shinji was going to charge again Vamp, Shinji smirked before smashing the Dark Chaos Axe onto the ground sending a shockwave at Shinji. Shinji didn't have enough time to dodge which resulted in him getting hit and sent on his back The Void Naginata reverted back into Twilight a bit out of Shinji's reach. Vamp. Shinji charged and tried to chop Shinji's head in half like a watermelon but Shinji caught the blade with his hands and felt the searing pain from the blade's flames.

"Oh this is rich I finally get to beat you here and now and your trying to postpone you death by trying to stop the blade when it will burn your hands well I must say this is to priceless," Vamp. Shinji said as Shinji tried to power on through the searing pain.

It was then that something Vamp. Shinji didn't expect happen. The flames of the Dark Chaos Axe started to fade and Shinji was gaining strength, enough to shove the axe out of the way and while his hands were still on fire, without his hands burning, he grabbed Twilight and connected the hilt and sheathe, with the flames going outward and creating the same axe.

"How!?" vamp. Shinji asked and tried to smash his Dark Chaos Axe against Shinji, but it was blocked as both weapons smashed into each other. Then Vamp. Shinji realized something. "Chaos only begets chaos, but what if I were to void your chaos?"

"Not If I stop you!" Shinji said before putting all his strength into smashing the ground hard creating and earthquake stopping Vamp. Shinji from summoning the Dark void Naginata, Shinji seeing his chance charged took it and cut off Vamp, Shinji's sword wielding arm causing his vampire,self to scream in pain.

Vamp. Shinji grabbed his arm and sword a glared at his half breed counterpart. "Ok you have Void and Chaos powers now but in the end you will become a full-fledged vampire and both the new lord of the night and this castles master you can be sure of that," Vamp. Shinji said before disappearing in black smoke and escaping.

"Did you get the chaos powers?" the little boy from before asked causing Shinji to turn to him.

Shinji was surprised that this child was able to get past all the monsters and the lava pits. "Yeah but..." Shinji began as the child faced him.

"But what?" the little boy asked as Shinji knew he had to know.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked as he wanted answers.

"All in good time but you have to leave again," the boy said before the brown and white wolf from before appeared.

The wolf led Shinji to another portal, and the voices once again called out to him to stay, to not leave, and that they were his true family. He ignored them and continued on through the portal back to school.

(Scene Break)

Hikari was getting worried about Shinji, as he suddenly disappeared, but she knew he could handle whatever trouble he had gotten himself into. Which isn't quite the same as what she was expecting as Asuka started walking up towards. It was surprising for Asuka to learn that the class representative was the same girl she saw having her blood drank, but it was going to be a time to get answers.

"Hey Hikari right," Asuka said as Hikari nodded.

"What can I do for you Soryu-san?" Hikari asked as Asuka got close to her.

"I saw Shinji drinking you blood and I want answers like if you two are dating or something more sinister," Asuka said making Hikari blush at the dating part.

"Asuka me and Shinji are not dating and well for the blood drinking part you're going to have to ask him yourself it's not my place to tell," Hikari said making Asuka huff.

"Then who's is it? If you're offering blood for some freak fetish then it is your place to tell." Asuka said, but not causing too much of a scene as everyone had left for the day, but Hikari just turned for a moment.

"Then why don't you ask Shinji where I stand with him, and about the blood drinking? I think that what goes on between us is between the two of us, and you shouldn't be poking your nose in it."

"Hey I don't want to be working with some twilight freak or some crazy kid with a blood fetish so start talking!" Asuka demanded before Shinji came into to classroom to get his stuff.

"Hello ladies what's up?" Shinji asked as he grabbed his bag.

"Oh nothing beside the fact I saw you drinking Hikari's blood during the last angel attack!" Asuka yelled as Shinji put his stuff in his bag.

"I see well no use denying it," Shinji said as though he wasn't bothered.

"So you admit you have a blood drinking fetish!" the German accused as Shinji sighed.

"No actually I'm not fully human I'm what, is known as a Dhampir," Shinji said confusing Asuka.

"What the hell is a Dhampir?" Asuka asked as Shinji smiled.

"Basically it's a child of a vampire and a human," Shinji said knowing Asuka's reaction will be that of denial.

Asuka just laughed a bit with the first hearing of it.

"No, seriously, you're some sort of half vampire person? What are you the son of Dracula or something?" She asked with sarcasm, but Shinji just smiled at that.

"That's what the world calls him, but he calls himself Dracul, which means 'the dragon'. And he's seen one Twilight movie and became personally disgusted by it. Not to mention I don't understand how anyone can think vampires live like that." Shinji corrected her, and she just laughed harder with denial.

"That is rich, the son of Dracula and a Japanese woman that's human, that sounds like something out of that Castlevania crap you read."

"Different presentation, such as Mathias Cronqvist as Dracula, and he did call himself Dracula in the manga," Shinji said, but she still didn't believe them.

Shinji just sighed and gave up as he finished getting his stuff. "Look weather you believe me or not is completely up to you but anyway I have to get home so see you," Shinji said as Asuka was about to demand proof.

"Ok prove your half vampire!" she demanded as Shinji smirked before disappearing in black smoke then re-materialized outside the door.

"Parlor trick," Asuka said in denial.

Hikari only sighed before leaving making Asuka grab her stuff fast so she can follow. "Hey get back here I want some real proof that you're a Dhampir!" the German called as a certain blue haired Girl came out of the shadows and looked at them with her red eyes.

"Dhampir?" she wondered as she thought about it for a minute. "Perhaps I should question Commander Ikari about a Dhampir," she said before leaving to her apartment.

(TBC)

ESKK: hey please leave a review pretty please!


	4. Chapter 4

Neon Prince of Darkness

ESKK: Here's the newest chapter for my story so far I have five favorites and four follows so I'm on a roll baby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Castlevania Lords of Shadows

"_Spells,"_

*Insert Lament of Innocence Leon Belmont theme

(Start)

Victor Von Stein was finally ready for the time that the tainted spawn of Dracula would die, and then they could possibly find a way to kill the true beast.

'This world is for men not monsters, for God had made it so.' He thought as he made it to Tokyo-3 and began to prepare. He had men at the ready to battle, but they had no siege titan. There was no need as they were not sieging Dracula's castle, but infiltrating a town. It was the attack of these angels, but the Brotherhood doubted the claim, and yet there was something divine about them. He finished with the last of his body armor, and placed his helmet on his head. He was truly a marvel of modern science and medieval sorcery, or metaphysics as it was called now.

"To arms my brothers! For tonight the spawn of the Prince of Darkness will die, and then we fight the very demon that spawned it! When that time comes, God shall smile upon us and let our swords kill Dracula himself!" The armored warriors cheered at the declaration and readied to battle with him.

They soon made their destination to the Tepes Corporation Tokyo-3 branch knowing there target was there.

(Scene break)

*Insert Castlevania Lords of Shadows 2 OST City in Flames

This was supposed to be a simple checkup for Shinji as Alucard has asked him to look over some data on the computer to make sure it was there and such. Just some simple reports on current projects that the tech division is creating. Shinji was always happy to help his brother as Tepes corp. at night was always fun to be at especially when the AI security knows who he is. Unfortunately Asuka and Hikari had decided to tag along no matter how much Shinji protested Asuka said she always wanted to see what the inside of one of the Tepes corporation buildings look like. Hikari was dragged along for the ride saying Shinji "Needed her blood to survive," which was followed by a laugh as she still didn't buy that Shinji was half vampire.

As they went up the Elevator Shinji realize it was oddly quiet right now. That was until Asuka broke the silence. "So how come you bring that boku sword thing with you everywhere?" Asuka said as Shinji smirked.

"Let's just say it's a special sword and leave it at that," Shinji said just as the door arrived at their destination.

It was a long hallway that looked well made as the secretary's desk was a floor below. Shinji walked down that hall to the big double doors before opening it. The CEO's office was like a mix between a regular executive office and a throne room as behind the desk was a balcony that overlooked the city. Shinji sat on the chair behind the desk and turned on the computer before putting in the password Alucard told him and began searching for the files.

"Ok Baka what are we supposed to do now?" Asuka asked as Shinji sighed.

"I don't know explore entertain yourself something," Shinji said as Asuka growled.

She had decided to go exploring as Hikari sat on one of the sofas in the office before pulling out her smart phone to play a video game.

(Meanwhile with Asuka)

Asuka was in the main lobby when she saw the doors burst open with some kind of explosion just before soldiers in odd uniforms ran in. Among them was a man with Gold Cyber armor that was equipped with two glowing swords that seem to be vibrating at a high frequency that she had never seen before as she hid so none of them would find her.

"Find the half breed and destroy him I shall help with the rest of the assault and meet you at the top floor balcony," the Neo Gold Paladin said as the soldiers nodded and went to either the stairs of the Elevator as Asuka was now starting to have a change of thought especially when the Gold Paladin started flying to help the other soldier break into the castle.

"I got to warn Shinji," Asuka said as she went to a different set of elevators knowing that full well the only way to the main office is either by stairs for emergency exits or the elevator.

(Scene break Shinji)

The doors were reinforced as Shinji heard a banging sound followed by the room shaking. Shinji felt many heartbeats as he had a hunch it was either a cult or the brotherhood of light the latter of which he had never had the pleasure of crossing paths with. Shinji quickly finished up his work before getting away from the desk before he turned to Hikari.

"Hikari there's an emergency Exit over there take it," he said as he pointed at the door labeled Emergency exit.

"Ok Shinji but be careful," she said as she too heard the banging sound. Once Hikari was gone and the door was closed Shinji took the fabric off from his sword before the Doors burst open and Soldiers in a mix of military grade armor and Medieval armor came running in as the swords they had looked more machine like. As they burst in they let out a battle cry before blocking Shinji's only way out.

Shinji then noticed that it wasn't the cultists, as they would've had a more underhanded approach. This was especially true since all of the assailants had swords and some had great shields.

"The Brotherhood of Light I presume?" He asked as the various soldiers were nervous but ready.

"Careful lads," one said as Shinji only looked at them.

"We can take him he's only half Vampire," another said making Shinji smirk.

"Well what a fine coincidence," Shinji said as he drew Twilight from its sheath. "I was hoping for something fun to do," Shinji said before the Brotherhood of Light members charged.

Shinji never backed down from a challenge. He may have been more or less a pacifist, he never let a challenge go unanswered, and this was more or less a challenge. He blocked, dodged, and struck the members with clean and efficient precision, causing them to fall easily to his blade.

It was then the one with the shields charged at Shinji to which Shinji dodged. The young Dhampir switched to his Chaos Axe and began smashing to shield's until they shattered in red hot metal. Shinji then switched to his Void Naginata and began his fast blows to regain some strength. It was soon that Shinji beat the Brotherhood members before turning to the balcony.

He ran out and saw the building was being stormed which Shinji gritted his teeth to. That was when the Neo Gold Paladin landed near Shinji as he could tell he was a member of the Brotherhood of Light. "Tonight you die half-breed," Victor said as the paladin spun his swords and Shinji grinned. "God is with me," he said as he took a battle stance making Shinji smirk.

"Well let's put that to the test," Shinji wise cracked as he pointed Twilight as Victor.

Victor rushed towards Shinji in a flurry to strike him hard and fast, believing that the first blow and slash would be the end of the young Dhampir, but Shinji proved otherwise by simply dodging the strike. The Neo-Paladin didn't seemed surprised if he was, but kept the assault with a flurry of sword blows.

Shinji had to admit fighting a member of the Brotherhood of Light was entertaining as Shinji slid back. He saw the Paladins defense was strong so he had to break it. Shinji then summoned his Chaos Axe and charged at the Neo-Paladin with strong heavy attacks as the Paladin was having trouble keeping his defense up.

But Shinji soon broke through but only for a compartment on the armor to open and it looked like a gun of sorts. Shinji quickly backed off barley avoiding getting stabbed by a metal stake to the heart. "As you see half-breed the brotherhoods weapons have changed sense the time of your father's rule of the night," Victor said as Shinji wiped off the blood from where the stake had cut him before smirking.

"Well this just makes things more fun!" Shinji yelled before charging again but this time with the Void Naginata so he can regain some lost strength.

It was then that the Neo-Paladin flew out of Shinji's reach as he growled. That was when Shinji notice in the opposing building reflection bombs were under the balcony and that was on when they went off. Shinji was soon falling as he saw the Paladin was mocking him with this dirty trick.

Shinji soon used his black smoke to get to a window and smashed his way through and arrived at the floor Asuka was currently in. Shinji rolled before landing on his feet as Asuka looked at him. "Baka I see you already know," Asuka said as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah brotherhood of light holding a grudge against my father and there Paladin made a mockery of me," Shinji said as Asuka chuckled.

"You know I'm starting to believe your half vampire because some of those Brotherhood of Light guys as you call them kept referring to you as a half breed.

"Yeah well you need to get out of here there's an emergency exit out back use it and hide somewhere," Shinji said as Asuka nodded knowing Shinji can handle himself.

"What are you going to do?" she asked as Shinji grinned.

"I'm going to send these guys packing," Shinji said before he headed to the stairs as did Asuka.

"Well; be careful," Asuka said as Shinji smirked.

"Thanks but it almost like your concerned about me," Shinji wise cracked making Asuka blush and huff before she spoke again.

"I still need to out do you in killing the angels and besides your dad would probably get pissed off and destroy everyone," Asuka said as Shinji knew she was trying to hide the fact she cared.

"Thanks lady," Shinji said before he began running down the stairs to the lobby.

It was when he got to the lobby with Asuka, he was ambushed again by the Neo-Paladin, and he wasn't alone.

Shinji glared at the mass of opponents as he had glared at the Neo-Paladin. "Any suggestions Shinji?" Asuka asked as Shinji took out his Chaos Axe and sent a shockwave clearing a path for Asuka. Asuka seeing the plan quickly ran through the path before the Brotherhood members could catch her.

"Ok Goldie now it's just you and me," Shinji said as he pointed Twilight at the Neo-Paladin.

"Very well I shall cleanse this world of your tainted stain," the Neo-Paladin said as Shinji was ready to kick ass.

The Neo-Paladin then rushed once more and Shinji dodged, but instead of preparing for another rush, he then took flight and turned the two swords into an energy bow.

"Ok someone remind me to make a custom made gun," Shinji said before the Paladin fired Shinji dodged it in time and saw that the arrows did a lot of damage. "Ok don't get hit by the arrows," Shinji said before he began to look for something he could use.

He then figured that he should try to use something like the shadow whip his father used as his primary weapon, but rather than create the whip, he managed to find that someone had thrown something towards him, and that something was a number of throwing daggers. He looked and found Hikari nearby and still hiding.

'Thank you Hikari,' Shinji mentally praised as he took the, knifes and charging a little shadow magic into it before throwing them at the Paladin. Of course the Paladin was caught off guard and tried to block the small throwing weapons but they were coming one after the other. That was when one came from behind him before he saw a Shadow fog there and saw that Shinji was going to throw it from the shadows from all directions.

"Cowardly half breed fight like a man," Victor said as Shinji just kept throwing the weapons.

"Why don't you? Stop flying like a coward and face my sword! Do that, and I'll stop throwing daggers, unless, the Brotherhood has created cowards since my father's time." Shinji taunted back, and the Paladin landed, but was ready to take flight once more. Shinji honored the deal and started to battle each other with swords once more.

"I am going to make you regret insulting the brotherhood," Victor said as Shinji grinned.

"I'd like to see you try," Shinji said before he charged at his foe. As they fought Shinji saw weaknesses in the suit which he decided to exploit. The battle was turning into Shinji's favor as the Neo-Paladin was being forced onto the defensive. "That was when Shinji saw the center of his suit begin to glow that he decided to kick it and kick it hard sending him flying his helmet came off as did the wings making Shinji grin even more.

The Neo-Paladin took out a Gold Cross before he began chanting a spell. _"Oh God Mighty souvenir of the heavens above, grant me your mighty power, May your messengers and warrior each give me the strength to slay the night, Gabriel_ (The angel not the Belmont)..." he began as Shinji looked him in the eye.

"Sorry body I don't think praying or a Holy spell is going to work on me and help you," he said as Hikari saw he was trying to continue the spell.

"Especially since I can say the same prayer and spells as well. My father was like you once." Shinji finished and then started to chant the same prayer and it started to become chaotic, especially since it seemed the two were getting allies from the same source. Shinji then grabbed the cross catching the Paladin off guard as Shinji smirked.

Mentally Shinji had one thought on his mind. 'Wait my dad was God's chosen one so where do I fall under this well better to find out here,' he thought as he did the prayer with the Gold Cross glowing a blue energy.

"...Metatron, and Michael, may Maria's grace shine through the darkness of this unholy creatures soul, Send those who have defiled the world you made for man to the pits of Hell, I except all your judgments so long as it is in your grace let mankind flourish," the both said as Shinji was the first to finish the spell sense the Paladin was shocked that Shinji also knew this spell that was created during these modern times.

"May, your Judgment be passed down on those who have sinned," Shinji finished causing the entire Lobby to go up in an explosion of magic as it also created a dust cloud.

Hikari had token cover as she got out of her cover seeing that she was ok. It was then that Asuka also came out of the hiding spot she used which was behind a thick door as she saw the damage.

"Damn Magic is strong," Asuka said as she heard the incantations.

"Yeah," Hikari said as the two girls saw Shinji holding what was left of the cross that was now red hot as he saw he was unscathed.

"Ok theory tested and I'm immune to Gods banishing spells," Shinji said as he threw the near melted cross just before he then caught wind of a familiar aura. Shinji turned around as did the girls and was met with Alucard.

"Bro why didn't you tell me you were coming to Japan?" Shinji asked as he gave a handshake hug to his older half-brother.

"I actually just arrived a mere two hours ago to pick up the data and visit you," Alucard said as he noticed the damage. "But I'm surprised you came out of a battle like this unscathed," Alucard said as he saw the Lobby was ruined.

"Yeah man how long are you going to be in Japan?" Shinji asked as Alucard sensed that something was different with Shinji as if he had gotten stronger.

"About a week I leave next Saturday," Alucard said as Shinji grinned.

Sweet there is so many stuff I have to tell you that's been going on sense I got here," Shinji said as Asuka and Hikari felt out of the loop.

"Ok not to be rude but who the hell is tall manly and mysterious?" Asuka asked as she saw that Alucard could be on par with Kaji.

"Yeah can you introduce us to your friend Shinji-kun?" Hikari asked as she didn't recognize the CEO when he had his blue skin and white hair.

Shinji had a smile before he answered.

"This is my elder half-brother, Alucard Tepes. He has been alive a lot longer than I have, about a millennium." Was the answer and that dropped Asuka's jaw.

"How the hell can someone be one thousand years old and look like that!?" Asuka said and it was an obvious answer.

"I was born human, and turned into a vampire by my father."

"Wait but I thought Shinji-kuns father was a vampire," Hikari said realizing she hasn't heard the full story.

"Well Alucard was conceived before my father became Dracul," Shinji said as Asuka nodded as she thought if Alucard and Shinji were this good looking she wondered what their father looked like. 'Wait a minute did I just thought Baka-Shinji was good looking?' she asked herself before banishing the thought from her head.

"Oh and here's the files," Shinji said handing Alucard a flash drive to which he took.

"Thank you little brother," Alucard said as he wondered who attacked Shinji. "So who attacked?" Alucard asked as Shinji sighed.

"The brotherhood of light and I kicked there asses," Shinji gloated as Hikari sighed at Shinji being cocky again.

"I can see why the brotherhood would attack you not only are you a mix breed of human and vampire but you are also the son of the Prince of Darkness as they would call Father so it's no wonder they decided to strike and something tell me this won't be the only time," Alucard said before Shinji noticed something on Twilight.

He drew the sword as he felt the magic from the spell had affected it in some way. It was soon revealed when behind Shinji a giant humanoid dragon appeared as a phantom wielding a Draconic looking Katana as it mimicked Shinji and held resemblance to the Shadow Whip when it is used at full power.

"Holy shit!" Shinji said as Asuka and Hikari were speechless. The Dragon then disappeared as Alucard sensed it was still incomplete in some way.

"It seems the spell the Paladin used was absorbed partially by your sword giving it a boost in power," Alucard said as Shinji smirked at that as he took out Twilight and saw a Kanji mixed with a rune appear at the bottom of the blade as it said Dark Dragon Susanoo.

"That's new." He thought as he wanted to test it out, but not at the moment. Even though he wondered where Asuka was going to live.

"Well we all better head home my parents might start to worry," Hikari said as everyone nodded.

"Your home isn't too far is it Ms. Hikari if so I can walk you home," Alucard offered as there was no telling what went bump in the night.

"No thanks I can go on my own," Hikari said before leaving.

"Ok but just to be safe I'll walk you home," Asuka said as she seemed to be trying to impress Alucard.

"Ok then see you," Shinji said before the girls left. "Well let's head to Misato's bro," Shinji said as the Vampire nodded.

The two vampire headed their way to Misato's place as Shinji talked with Alucard about his stay in Tokyo-3 and leaving out the fact of how he got Chaos and Void magic by his side sense Shinji figured it was his dark side so it was his problem to deal with. "That is quiet the remarkable story Shinji though have you told Misato yet sense she's your legal guardian?" Alucard asked as Shinji sighed.

"No I trust her but I can't tell her that we aren't human there's no telling how she'll react," Shinji said as Alucard nodded.

"Yes humans no today are only beginning to accept the Magic they once forgot so long ago," Alucard said as he sensed a Darkness in this city but he could pinpoint where the source was coming from.

"Yeah well maybe one day I might tell her," Shinji said as they soon arrived at the apartment. Shinji entered on his own with a smile on his face. "I'm home and guess who I bumped into," Shinji said as Misato came out and saw Alucard though currently Alucard had went into his human form when they arrived. Misato was blushing sense she was dressed in her short shorts, and her house shirt as Alucard wondered how woman can be comfortable dressing so light these days.

Of course that answer was due to the fact that after second impact that most places become locked in a perpetual summer, with only a few places still maintaining the frozen tundra's that were once more common, but Alucard, when he was known as Trevor, was raised in a time when women wore things that were more conservative.

"I didn't think we were having guests tonight, so I didn't think about cleaning up." Misato said, but Shinji took care of most of the chores as there were cans of Yebisu scattered around, and the fact that PenPen was out. It was a strange sight, and Misato herself wouldn't deny being attracted to the elder Tepes.

"Yes well I had asked Shinji to pick something up from me from the Tepes building and met him a few miles away and decided to walk him home," Alucard said as Misato smiled.

"Well you're a good sibling to Shinji," Misato said as Alucard nodded.

"Yes though this place could use a bit of a touch up," Alucard said as Misato realize she needed to put some less revealing cloths on.

"I'll be right back let me change cloths," Misato said before running to her room.

"Well Shinji your current guardian seems... interesting," Alucard said as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah it's a given but you learn to get used to her," Shinji said as he sat on the sofa.

Misato then reappeared after changing into her usual work clothes, and while Alucard had seen them before, it was still suggestive in his opinion. Of course he had seen styles change through centuries, but it wasn't until the more recent years that women seemed to flaunt suggestiveness.

"So anything I can do for you Tepes-san," Misato asked as it wasn't every day that a CEO comes over to her apartment even IF she was the guardian to his younger brother.

"Nothing just merely here to see how Shinji is doing," Alucard said as Misato decided to make a minor move.

"Why don't you sit down for a meal with us," Misato offered as Shinji was behind Misato mouthing she can't cook for her life behind her.

Alucard seeing this understood. "Sorry but I must be off I have some business to take care of but please make sure Shinji stays out of trouble," Alucard said as Misato smiled.

"Sorry but somehow trouble always finds Shinji," Misato said as she was hoping to get to know Alucard a bit.

"Yeah well I'm hitting the hay night," Shinji said as he went to his room.

"Good night," Misato said as Alucard did a small bow.

"Please take care of Shinji I trust you with his wellbeing," Alucard said as Misato blushed and nodded.

"Don't worry his wellbeing is on top of my list of things to worry about," Misato said before Alucard smiled and left but that was when he stopped.

"Oh and before I leave," Alucard said before taking out a medium sized box big enough to fit something like a Holy cross used on vampires and left it on the table. "Give this to Shinji in the morning please," Alucard said as Misato nodded.

"Ok well by," Misato before Alucard left for real this time.

(Scene break in the Brotherhood of Light base Britain branch)

Over the centuries the Brotherhood of Light had went through shifts and changes as it was able to expand to the rest of Europe. Standing in front of the holograms of the leaders of the Brotherhood of Light one female and two males. It was then that the old man to the farthest right spoke up. "Mari Illustrious Makinami Belmont it has come to our attention that the Son of the Prince of Darkness had defeated Victor," he said as he Mari wasn't surprised as next to her he was a decorated member and he was defeated by a mere half breed.

"So we thought it best to send a Belmont to slay the spawn of Dracula," the male in the far left said as he was one of the stubborn ones by the looks of him.

"We believe that the boy may be in possession of the item needed to slay the Prince of Darkness so go to Tokyo-3 gain his trust and take the Vampire Killer once that is done all that is needed is to push it into his heart," the lady in the center said as Mari smiled.

"Yes after all this world God created belongs to pure humans," Mari said with a smile as she was dressed in leather pants, black and red heavy duty boots a pink t-shirt, and a red jacket that had the Brotherhoods symbol on the back under the hood.

(Scene Break)

It was seemingly another day for Shinji as Asuka was becoming more of a believer, but it was still filled with skepticism and often trying to find some sort of scientific vibe for everything, even metaphysics, and it was that began her research into metaphysics.

Shinji had also asked her to keep it quiet about him being Dhampir which she complied in exchange for two things. One Shinji answers any questions about Dhampir and donates his blood for her research. The second thing was that he takes her shopping and uses his credit card that was a bit underused as Shinji complied but added his own stipulation which was if he has to donate blood then he gets to drink her blood. Asuka was about to protest but then remembered how Hikari would describe the euphoria feeling whenever Shinji drinks her blood which was followed by a weird pleasure. Asuka agreed but made sure she gets to hit Shinji if he drank too much.

Currently Hikari, Shinji, and Asuka were at one of the new research facilities for Tepes corp. as it was specifically designed for research and study of the Metaphysics. Shinji of course was able to have his father and brother pull a few strings and allow them to have this lab as a bit of a hand out and a place where Asuka can do her research on the Metaphysics.

In a glass case off to the side was the Vampire Killer that Alucard had given to Shinji. When Shinji asked his father and brother why they gave him the legendary vampire killer they never gave him a straight answer. Asuka had just gotten pass a round of 20 questions with Shinji as he didn't know if this was blackmail or a mutual agreement. It was probably a little of both though because Asuka gets something out of it and Shinji gets something out of it.

"Hey baka-Shinji I need a blood sample," Asuka said as Shinji sighed.

"Fine but don't forget we had a deal where I can drink your blood for a blood sample," Shinji said as he got the blood sample out himself by slicing his risk ever so slightly enough that a few drops of blood would come out. Asuka was able to get the blood onto the Microscope and she decided to see what made Vampire blood different from Humans. That was when she remembered the deal.

"Fine just make it quick," Asuka said as she pulled down the collar of her uniform to make clear access to her neck. Shinji then bit down and drank only enough blood to satisfy the hunger.

Asuka moaned lightly at the feeding.

'This is what Hikari feels when she lets Shinji feed? No wonder those idiots in vampire movies don't really run when they get bit.' She thought as she admitted it felt exceptionally good, even sexual to a degree. She waited a bit to come out of the high, with Hikari blushing a bit. She felt a little jealous that she was no longer the main girl Shinji fed on, but it was to be expected since he and Asuka had a deal.

"So, what are you looking for exactly?" Hikari asked as Asuka went to the microscope and started looking.

"That's the thing. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for. This is to see the difference between Dhampir blood and pure human blood." She said, even if she hadn't found anything that was obvious just yet.

Shinji wiped off the blood from his face as he had to admit fresh blood had a certain taste to it than that of the preservatives brand. "And have you found anything yet?" Shinji asked as he walked next to Asuka.

"Well sort of there's a high white blood cell count but the white blood cells seem different," Asuka said as Shinji went and sat on a chair.

"How?" Hikari asked as Asuka put it up on screen. She was right that Shinji had a high white blood cell count but the cells did seem different. Shinji noticed this and grabbed Hikari's risk. "Wait Shinji what are you doing?" she asked before Shinji used a claw the gently slice her wrist causing her to yelp allowing the blood to drop onto the sample.

"What the Hell are you doing Baka!?" Asuka demanded before Shinji pointed to the screen.

Asuka looked and was amaze that some of the odd white blood cells were eating Hikari's blood before they looked like they regained some strength before looking like normal white blood cells.

"Holy, that's why the white blood cells are different?" Asuka said while Shinji bandaged Hikari.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked, curious what it meant by that.

"What I mean is, Shinji's blood basically 'ate' your blood, white blood cells and red blood cells and just started looking like normal. I wonder what the difference between a pure vampire and a human blood sample is like." Asuka said as she jotted down notes. This was something she was starting to enjoy, even if she was told to keep it secret. After all, it was work that if allowed to be exposed would have made her just as famous as the modern scientists like Yui Ikari, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryuu, her own mother, and even the Akages.

That was when the cities Angel Alarms went off as Shinji smirked. "Well time to go to work," Shinji said as he grabbed the bokuto that was really Twilight, and grabbed his coat that was hanging on a chair just as Asuka was making sure the blood samples were kept alive and her data recorded.

"Ok let's go," Asuka said as she wondered what else a Vampire or a Dhampir can do.

Hikari took her chance to head to the shelters as she wondered what life was like having vampire powers. 'Maybe one day I can understand what life is like as a Dhampir,' she thought as she headed to the shelters.

(Scene break)

The EVA's were facing down the angel as Unit 1 was wielding a pallet rifle while Unit 2 was wielding a Progressive axe. The Angel looked odd as its face looked like Ying and yang as Shinji saw the face had a line in it making it look like Ying and Yang almost like it was meant for something.

"Leave this one to me baka-Shinji!" Asuka called before charging as Shinji tried to stop her.

"Asuka wait!" Shinji tried to stop her but it was too late she cut the angel in half in what looked like a quick battle. Whenever the battle is over too soon with only one hit and the opponent doesn't even attempt to strike back it meant one thing. "Dammit Asuka you fell into its trap!" Shinji called as the Angel split into two angels.

(Central Dogma)

"Shinji try and cover Asuka," Misato ordered but the Angel had the upper hand in teamwork.

Shinji jumped into the fray to cover Asuka, but it was difficult as it was two beings with the same core. Even though he did injure both, it wasn't easy. Especially since Asuka was trying to rush in without any discipline at all, that it wound up just being pure luck that they managed to injure the angel enough to force it to retreat.

But then the Angel went all out as it didn't leave any room for the pilots to put up a counter attack and in the end round 1 Angels.

(Scene break)

On three screen showed either EVA or the Angel. One screen showed Unit 1 shoved into the earth with its legs sticking out same could be said for Unit 2 and as for the Angel it got his with an N2 mine.

Shinji was banging his head on the wall at how he got his ass kicked as Asuka was yelling at him for getting in the way. "Asuka not now please," Shinji said as Asuka saw she won. "Also the one who didn't wait for a plan and rushed right in should have thought such a tactic would be plain suicide first," Shinji wise cracked causing Asuka to huff before turning away. "So Misato you have a plan at how to beat the Angel," Shinji asked as he just wanted to skip the lecture from Fuyutsuki.

"Yes I do have one plan a synchronized attack and killing the angel all in 61 seconds," Misato said as Shinji saw this as a challenge.

"What but not even I can do that!" Asuka called out as Shinji smirked.

"I'll take those odds," Shinji said with a grin.

"Wait but baka-Shinji I don't think you can even do that!" Asuka yelled making Shinji grin.

"So you're chickening out of this little challenge fine by me," Shinji said using Asuka's pride to encourage her.

"I'm not quitting!" she yelled making Shinji grin.

"Ok Misato how are you going to get me and Asuka to work in synch?" Shinji asked as Misato gave a devious smile.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Misato said making Shinji shrug.

That was when Shinji remember something. "Oh Ritsuko I had a request for a new weapon for the EVA," Shinji said as he grabbed the blueprints he grabbed from his locker while retrieving Twilight.

Ritsuko looked it over and saw no use for this in combat against the Angels. Sure if she can make the whip part out of Progressive technology and have the stake similar to the knife she could do it but then came budget which she did not have much to begin with. "Look Shinji I'm sorry but this won't be useful in battle against the angels," Ritsuko said before Shinji took out a checkbook and wrote something down before giving it to Ritsuko whose eyes went wide in shock.

"If its funding then let me worry about it, and you worry about applying the technology to this weapon." Shinji said and Ritsuko nodded. She would probably tell Gendo about the weapon, but she had to build it first.

Shinji then started walking off with his hands in his pocket giving a two finger wave as he walked away.

(Scene break the next day)

Shinji was on his way home from school as even though there was an Angel attacking School was still on which meant for him more easy homework. As he walked Shinji took notice to there being less and less vehicles in the in the streets which meant more and more people were high tailing it from the battles.

"Well this is boring," Shinji said with a sigh. Shinji soon arrived at the apartment complex and noticed a moving truck park in front of the building. Shinji headed to Misato apartment but before he could open the door he felt Asuka's aura on the other side. Shinji then took out a coin before he came up with reasoning.

"Ok she has either moved in or is visiting," Shinji reasoned before looking at the coin. "Head I find out if she has moved in or tails I high tail it and run," Shinji said before flipping the coin and catching it before putting it on his hand and what he was met with was heads. "Damn," he cursed before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

It looked different as boxes were being moved in the three-bedroom apartment, and PenPen was just looking at Shinji as if he didn't know anything either.

Shinji soon walked to the living room where Asuka was as he saw her wearing house cloths. Asuka took noticed to Shinji before smirking as she smirked. "What are you still doing here?" she asked as Shinji gave her a board look.

"Uh I live here," Shinji said as Asuka smirked.

"Well not anymore you're being traded for a newer model," Asuka said as Shinji had a smart ass comment.

"Newer model has the Fourth child already been selected?" Shinji asked as Asuka growled as she was so ready to hit him if he wasn't her current research topic.

It was then that Misato walked in as she had a grin on her face. "Actually I thought it would be better for you two to live together," Misato said as both Shinji and Asuka were surprised.

"What that's not right a boy and girl can't live together if there over the age of ten!" Asuka yelled as Shinji smirked. "If I live with Shinji then Kaji will never love me," Asuka said as Shinji had something else in mind.

"If she's moving in I'm moving out," Shinji countered as Asuka was surprised Shinji was on her side for once.

"Wait you can't do that I'm the current legal guardian!" Misato yelled as Shinji grinned.

"We this place is too small so we need more room," Shinji countered as Misato looked at him.

"And how or where are we going to find that extra space?" Misato asked forgetting she was talking to a rich kid who practically sweats money.

Shinji smirked as no one expected what was to follow after the smirk.

(Scene break)

Barely a day later Shinji had moved himself, Misato, and Asuka into what could be classified as a mansion as Misato had one thing to say. "I had to ask," she said as Asuka was enjoying all the free extra space but the crappy part was now Shinji was paying for mortgage.

"Ok then my house my rules and I say the rules are the same as the apartment," Shinji said with a grin as Misato sighed.

Asuka was amazed at the fact that Shinji could afford something like this, and it was large enough for everyone to have separate rooms and still have the ability to move around the place with ease. Very little bumping into each or being almost exactly next to each other.

"Ok let's get down to business you two are going to do a coordinated attacked that requires you two to move in perfect synch with each other," Misato said as Shinji dumbed it down a little.

"So basically we're going to Dance like we want to win," Shinji said as Misato nodded. "Well better not put this on YouTube because then I will be ticked," Shinji said just as Misato pulled up something that would forever scar him. "NOOOO THE DREADED LEOTARDS MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS!" Shinji yelled as his eyes were burning.

"Look if you want to be in perfect synch with each other you're going to have to dress the same as well as bath, eat, sleep, and dance as one," Misato said as Shinji's eyes were burning from seeing the Leotards.

Asuka was assaulted with a mental picture of her wielding Twilight and drinking the blood of Hikari which made her shiver at the thought.

"Asuka you ok?" Misato asked as Asuka quickly nodded.

"Yeah sorry just had this creepy mental image," Asuka said as Misato nodded.

"Ok getting passed that I have a compromise," Shinji said before going to his room only to come back a few minutes later with two pairs of gym pants and two sleeveless working out shirts. "We can use these instead of those evil Leotards," Shinji said as Asuka had to admit she could make that look good.

Misato let out a sigh before giving up. "Fine you win," Misato said as she wondered who's dumb idea was it to use leotard.

(Meanwhile with Hideki Anno in reality)

The mastermind behind the Evangelion was sitting in his desk reading fanfiction of his masterpiece when he sneezed. "Who is talking about me?" he wondered as he merely shrugged it off.

(And now back to the story that has nothing to do with this funny scene)

Shinji and Asuka were now dressed in the clothing as they saw a machine specifically design to help people work in synch.

It wasn't what people would have thought of at first, but instead it was more like the game Dance, Dance Revolution. This simply got the two to stare at the thing.

"Well, we plan on going through a choreographed attack to slay both of the Angel's S2 cores at the same time, and to do that you two have to be in perfect synch." Misato explained before anyone asked the question.

"Okay, that answers the question of how we're going to attack, but not why there's a Dance, Dance Revolution machine in here." Shinji said still wondering why it was there in the first place, and why didn't he notice it in the first place.

"It's to help you get the choreography right and plus it was either this or the real Dance, Dance Revolution," Misato said as she knew Shinji wouldn't want to play that game as training.

"I love this," Shinji said picking the lesser of two evils.

"Ok Baka let's get to training," Asuka said as they got on the mat and began training. 'I hope I don't get a craving for blood after this,' she thought hoping Misato was being poetic when she said act as one.

(Scene Break)

Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari were wondering what happened to their friend and the 'Red Devil' as Toji called Asuka, and while Hikari and Asuka got along okay, it still didn't stop Hikari from wishing that she was close to Shinji. Today they would find out, especially since they had received the change of address, as Shinji let them know about the recent move.

"Okay, just how much cash does Shin-man have?" Toji asked as he looked at the mansion.

"A whole lot to be able to afford this place," Kensuke said as he wondered if Shinji probably has his own personal maid squad. That thought gave him a nose bleed at the mere thought of all those hot maids.

"Look let's see what's going on with them and make sure there ok," Hikari said as she knew Shinji would be ok sense he is a Dhampir it was Asuka she was worried about.

"Ok," Toji said as Hikari knocked on the front door.

It was Shinji and Asuka who answered as the tree were shocked. 'He's living in Hell,' Toji thought as he saw this.

'Their living in sin,' Hikari thought as she was slightly appalled.

'Lucky bastard,' Kensuke thought as Shinji sighed.

"Ok before you ask living together was Misato's idea," Shinji said making Hikari speak up.

"But its sin," Hikari said as Shinji gave her a skeptical look that said "really considering what I am." That face made Hikari shut up about sin.

"Man I feel sorry for you Shin-man living with the red Devil," Toji said as Kensuke noticed something.

"But why are you two wearing the same cloths," Kensuke ask before getting an answer.

"Training," they both said as that got them curios.

"Training? What the hell kind of training is that?" Toji asked as Hikari placed some of the work that needed to be completed for completion.

"For the next fight, since we have to kill the angel in a synchronized strike." Shinji explained.

Kensuke got the mental picture of synchronized swimming but Hikari got the basic idea.

"Ok, but how are you going to act in synch," Hikari asked as Shinji sighed.

"Come on in and I'll tell you," Shinji said as the group followed him to the Dance, Dance revolution rip off.

"Wait you two are going to dance your way to beating the angel," Toji asked as Shinji sighed.

"Unfortunately," Shinji said as Asuka had something to say.

"A pretty crazy idea if you ask me," Asuka said as Penpen waddled in and looked at his roommates/caretakers.

"Yeah, I don't know how it would work." Kensuke said, thinking about the fact that it would be hard to work that out.

"I guess we got to hope lady luck is on our side," Shinji said as he flipped a coin top make a point before catching it.

"Why does that sound Cliché coming from you," Asuka wise cracked as Shinji was surprised. He was trying to lighten everyone's mood and he got hit with a wise crack... so this is how it feels...

It was then that they had another round of dancing and synch training, and they had switched with Rei. With Rei and Shinji managing to work well together in the first round.

By the end of the week they were ready as it would be Shinji and Asuka that would be sent out.

(Scene break Central Dogma)

Everyone watched as the Angel arrived in position as Misato had something in the back of her mind. Mainly how Shinji can fight so well in EVA without any prior training in EVA. And the way he moved reminded her of something she once saw as a child could there be a connection.

"Ok Shinji, Asuka you two ready?" Misato asked as Shinji smirked on screen.

(Shinji)

"Of course I'm ready let's get to the ass kicking," Shinji said as Asuka chuckled.

(Asuka)

"Hey Third Child don't get too excited or you might wear yourself out," Asuka said with a smirk of her own as Shinji grinned.

(Central Dogma)

"All right remove outer power supply and begin the operation," Misato ordered as everyone in NERV went to carry out the order.

And thus the operation began and with the help of the music and choreography the Angel was defeated and killed with a synchronized kicked as Shinji and Asuka had a grin on their faces too bad they didn't stick the landing.

(Scene break)

It has been a week sense the Angels defeat as the trio were heading to the lab that Asuka was using to research the Metaphysics thanks to Shinji. While on Shinji's mind was that moment last night where Asuka had, came into his room in tears but still half asleep.

(Flashback)

*Insert Kingdom hearts OST Treasured memories

Shinji was trying to sleep when his sensitive hearing heard his door open but when he looked he saw Asuka instead of Misato for Misato had an all night shift. Asuka had walked over to his bed and lied down to Shinji as Shinji noticed the tears in her eyes.

'What's wrong with her?' Shinji thought before finally getting her answer.

"Mama please don't kill me I want to live," Asuka said in her sleep as Shinji finally got the message. This was to do with Asuka's past before EVA or Misato. It was then that Asuka continued as Shinji got more info from it. "Please don't kill yourself either," Asuka pleaded in her sleep as Shinji finally understood that something had happened to Asuka's mother to drive her insane.

Shinji sighed before putting his blanket over Asuka before rubbing her back which seemed to comfort her in some way as Shinji smiled. When Shinji saw no more tears and saw she had calmed down he went to sleep himself as he knew he needed to help Asuka move on from her mother's death.

*End OST

(Present)

As they walked Asuka had a thought as Shinji knew the look on her face. "Hey guys lets go to the mall," Asuka called as Shinji had to step in before he credit card ends up maxed out.

"Ok we can head to the mall but I'm setting a budget because last time you nearly made me buy out the whole mall," Shinji said as Asuka pouted.

"Oh come on baka it can't be that bad I mean you have a near endless supply of money," Asuka said as Shinji gave a stern look.

"Year NEAR endless doesn't mean my family owns a money tree," Shinji said as Hikari intervened.

"Well the mall could be fun and besides I hear the Malls theaters have a new movie out so we can watch that sort of like a date," Hikari said as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah a nice change from the usual buying of cloths or useless items," Shinji said as Asuka sighed.

"Fine we can go watch a movie instead I heard this new movie called Wrath of Orochi is out and they say it's a pretty much both epic as an action movie and creepy as horror movie," Asuka said as Shinji sighed.

"Sure lets go see it," Shinji said as they arrived at the mall and entered. Unaware to any of them they were being followed by a couple of cultist members with snake tattoos on their faces. "Targets are in sight and are heading to watch Manda-sama's movie," one said as it was evident this Cultist leader was a movie maker in real life which would mean Shinji, Asuka, and Hikari are walking into a trap made by Cultists.

Shinji and the girls were walking through the mall, and the girls were enjoying the shopping, even if they were on a budget of they could or couldn't buy. Hikari liked the fact that it did feel like a date, even if it seemed that Asuka was getting more attention than her.

The group had also purchased ticked for a later show so they can do their shopping first before heading to the movie. As they shopped they didn't noticed the two cultists following them as Shinji had to sit through Asuka and Hikari trying on new cloths to which Shinji had to help them pick as he was apparently the judge of what they should buy.

And he had to admit that the two girls had taste, even if it was different. Hikari always seemed to choose things that accented her natural beauty, but was always more conservative, but Asuka chose flashy or eye-catching outfits.

Shinji had to admit he never liked flaunting his money but when it came to girl they all seem to have a love for shopping. Shinji made sure to keep an eye on the time as the movie would start soon. It was then after about the 25th dress that Shinji saw it was almost time for the movie.

"Hey ladies we got 10 minutes till the movie so you got 5 minutes to pick the dress you want if or we're leaving without buying," Shinji said making Asuka attempt to pick a dress.

Hikari already had her dresses picked out that were in the budget so she was in the clear.

Asuka was having a harder time, and only chose one dress. A nice red dress that she thought would make her look more grown up, and with that decision made, Shinji purchased the dresses and went towards the movies, even still not knowing that the cultists were following them.

When the two entered the theater Shinji sensed a dark power in the room and it was a strong to which Shinji made sure Asuka and Hikari were close. Shinji swore he heard snakes as the movie started feeling like there was more going on here.

The cultist had made sure the three went into the theater now all they had to do was wait for the movies dark magic to take effect.

It was then that Shinji began to feel tired as, he notice an ethereal snake biting into his leg same with Hikari and Asuka who were knocked out. It was then that Shinji took notice to the cultists as he realized he walked into a surprise attack.

"Damn you," he cursed as Shinji wanted to kick there ass.

It was too late for now, he was falling asleep with Hikari and Asuka already asleep. Not a soul that wasn't after the three wasn't in the theater.

When Shinji came too he found himself in a dark room with Asuka and Hikari as he saw they didn't bother to restrain him this time. "Man not this again," Shinji said as he got up but felt a bit weak. He looked at his hands and saw they were shriveled as Shinji saw his blood level was dangerously low almost like someone had drained him of his own blood. "Crap," Shinji said as Hikari and Asuka woke up.

"What happened," Asuka asked as she grabbed her head.

"Asuka, Hikari you're ok!" Shinji called as Asuka and Hikari was met with a shriveled up Shinji.

"Uh who are you?" Asuka asked not recognizing Shinji when his blood levels are so low.

"It's me Shinji yeah this is what happens when vampire don't get the fill of blood for a while or if they get the blood drained out of them," Shinji said as Asuka was glad she wasn't Shinji at the moment.

"Ok so you need to suck our blood?" Hikari asked as Shinji nodded. "Ok I'll go first Asuka keep an eye out," Hikari said as Asuka nodded.

Shinji bit down on Hikari's neck making sure he didn't drain her dry.

Hikari was weaker, and Shinji hoped he didn't drain her dry. He didn't, but there was the chance that he took a bit more then he usually did. Hikari nearly collapsed and Shinji was starting to feel energized.

Shinji looked at his hands and saw they weren't shriveled anymore but he still felt weak.

Asuka seeing this offered her blood to Shinji which he accepted and only drained enough to be strong enough to have a fighting chance.

"Ok so any plans on getting out?" the German asked as Shinji looked at the door before he noticed rat holes in the air vents and saw a few rats off to the corner.

Luckily Asuka wasn't scared of rats and Hikari was an animal lover so he didn't have to worry about them freaking out about his plan which involved the rats. Shinji walked over to it as, as soon as he stepped over the rats he turned into a shadow before going inside a rat.

Asuka and Hikari was surprised as they never seen Shinji do that before of course he never had the need to do it. But it was Asuka who spoke first as she wanted answers on how they're going to get out. "Ok Baka you're a rat so how are we getting out?" the German asked just before Shinji and his new crew of rats ran to the vent and ran in.

As they began moving through the maze of the air vents. They soon arrived outside the cage and saw a normal human guard to which Shinji began to analyze the situation as he looked for a way to open the door. Shinji saw that the guard had the key and the hallway was pretty big as he also noticed a couple of boxes he could hide behind.

Shinji soon went to an area where he can turn back into his human form before going behind the boxes. Shinji then took a deep breath before he summoned some bats. Once they were summoned he sent them at the guard causing him to spaz out as he was being harassed by bats.

Shinji then took his time to sneak up on him before he knocked him out. Once he was out cold Shinji took the key and dragged him into a utility closet and stuffed him into said closet. Shinji walked to the door and used the key card causing the door to open and saw Asuka and Hikari waiting. "Hey girls missed me?" Shinji wise cracked as Asuka glared at him.

"Took you long enough baka," Asuka said as Hikari saw the guard was gone.

"Hey I had to knock the guard out," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"Ok so we need to find Shinji's sword," Hikari said as Shinji smirked.

"Don't worry, leave that to me," Shinji said as he could sense Twilight was in this place. "Just follow me," Shinji said before he began searching for Twilight.

After about an hour of avoiding getting spotted by guards they arrived at a big room with tones of boxes most likely filled with items of the occult. "Ok how they hell are we supposed to find it here!" the German yelled as Hikari was surprised with how much stuff was here.

"Leave it to me but Asuka and Hikari don't touch anything especially if it talks or glows," Shinji said as he wasn't done. "And if it say to look at it walk away as fast as you can," Shinji said as Hikari nodded.

"Hey I'm not a child you know," Asuka said as Shinji sighed.

"Just trust me when it's occult then you never, know what dark power can be at work," Shinji said as Asuka huffed as Hikari sat down on a chair.

"Fine," Asuka said as Shinji began looking for his sword.

It wasn't long before he found it but it was inside a glass container with runes on it as Shinji saw they looked easy to deactivate. But he made sure to be sure not to fall for a trap that included something meant to kill him. Luckily there was no such trap as the runes stopped glowing before the glass case opened.

"Mine," Shinji said before taking the sword.

Shinji then heard a scream that sounded like Asuka and Hikari as Shinji ran as he was irritated when he told them not to touch anything but when he arrived he was wide eyed. Grabbing Asuka and Hikari were a few snakes as an ethereal man was there as he looked at Shinji.

"Ah the son of Dracul I'm not one for monologs so I'll cut straight to the chase meet me in the Snakes chamber and you will get the girls back," he said before the snakes went through a portal with Asuka and Hikari as the man disappeared.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he soon saw the child from before and he had a playful smile on his face. Shinji new every time that child appeared he always gets a new power.

"I have something that can help just follow me," the boy said before Shinji gave chase to the child.

It wasn't long before Shinji found himself in the Castle again as he saw it was snowing pretty bad as it looked like the castle was being expanded. Shinji decided to begin looking for the child as he used his natural climbing skills to get passed the construction zones. It was a little while later when Shinji arrived at a cave that had a table in the center with these Hien period wooden toys that resembled familiar people on the table.

But off to the side was an Oni that was currently cornering the child which made Shinji smirk before charging in. "To easy," Shinji said before he cut the Oni's head off causing it to fall down dead. As the boy looked relieved before going to the table as he began setting up to play with them.

"That was close the barrier must have had a laps of weakness to have let that Oni in," the boy said as Shinji was standing behind him.

"Kaa-san said I had to stay in this castle until the time is right," the boy said as Shinji had a question.

"How long was this?" Shinji said as the boy looked no older than four.

"Ten years ago," the boy said as the boy was finished setting up his toys. "Can you play with me?" the boy asked offering toys that looked like Shinji, Evangelion Unit 1, and two more toys that resembled Unit 1 but they were either Void blue or Chaos orange.

"Sure," Shinji said seeing a child that seems to be trapped here alone as he grabbed the toys and helped set up.

The boy took the toys that looked like Dracul, Yui, Alucard, and a white haired boy. The boy then set up the mirror so it was facing the toys in the center of the table before the mirror itself began to glow and turning the table into what looked like a play set. Shinji was surprised as the boy smiled at him still with his hood up.

They then began to play with the toys as it showed the story of a family who have been cursed by fate constantly. But the mother never gave up and gave her husband to strength he needed to protect his family. As the story continued the mother was soon taken away from the family by a white haired boy with glowing red eyes whose heart was once pure before an evil demon took it away. The boy at the time vowed to rescue his mother with the very weapon she created and thus the first chapter ended.

The mirror glowed again before turning it into a replica of Tokyo-3 to which Shinji was surprised. They played again as the story told of the boy now a young man arriving at the city with an escort to save it from the darkness. While there he discovered many mysteries and met his dark counterpart who wanted to turn him into a being of darkness while also meeting a boy who guided him through his adventure. It then showed the Angel attacks so far as the boy using the weapon of his mother design used the powers gifted to him sense arriving in the city to fight the evil monsters who wish to destroy the humanity. The boy eventually met a girl who had inner beauty and a girl who wielded a weapon much like his.

It then showed the most recent angel attack before the story was ended as the boy looked confused before picking up the mirror. "It looks like this story isn't finished yet," the boy said as Shinji was confused.

"What is that mirror?" Shinji asked as he noticed it looked like the mirror of fate his brother and father would tell him about.

"It's the Yume no Kagami it shows you what your heart most desires it has been my favorite toy sense I woke up in this castle," the boy said as Shinji nodded.

"Can it show the location of someone I hold dear and a way to get to them?" Shinji asked as the boy nodded.

"Of course so long as that is what you want most," he said as Shinji sighed.

"Can I borrow it I promise to return it?" the Dhampir requested as the boy nodded.

"Of course keep it as long as you want," the boy said before giving Shinji the mirror. It was at that moment that when Shinji was looking into the mirror he found himself back in the Cults base.

"Weird," Shinji said before he looked into the mirror before he thought about Asuka and Hikari and wanting to know where they are. It was then that the mirror shined and it opened and showed a path before arriving into a large room with a snake design with Asuka tied to a pillar in the far right side and Hikari in a similar position but on the far left side as it showed the man praying to an alter with an 8 headed snake statue on it while invoking an incantation in an unfamiliar language.

The mirror then stopped as Shinji grinned before putting the mirror away and going down the path.

Shinji had to maneuver his way over pits and such as well as fight the Cult guards but soon Shinji arrived at the door and could feel a dark power emanating from it. Shinji opened the door as he found himself in the large room described by the mirror.

"Asuka, Hikari!" the Dhampir called as Asuka and Hikari saw him.

"Shinji," Hikari called happy Shinji was here to rescue her as Asuka was relieved she was being sacrificed.

"Your already too late half breed, it is already on its way," the cultist leader said as Shinji noticed the platform he was on was surrounded by an abyss as Shinji smirked.

"What is this thing that's on its way anyway?" Shinji wise cracked as the Cultist leader turned around and took off his hood revealing himself to be the movie maker for Wrath of Orochi Kiyoshi Hebi.

"The Yamata No Orochi," the cultist said as Shinji yawned.

"Yeah well Kiyoshi-san I'm going to have to kick his ass back into whatever hole he crawled out of," Shinji said as Kiyoshi grinned.

"You will try but you will FAIL!" he yelled as his lower body turned into that of a snake, his eyes turned into snake eyes as his skin turned pale white, he grew snake like fang that seem to drip with poison. His right hands nails elongated into claws also dripping with poison while his left arm turned into a snakes head that seem to be able to move like a whip.

"LETS HAVE FUN!" the young Dhampir yelled before he charged at his opponent. Shinji slashed with Twilight but the snake backed off so Shinji switched to his Void Naginata. Shinji used his quick attacks and saw the Void Naginata's ice like powers were a weakness to this snake man because naturally reptiles are cold blooded.

The Snake man seeing that he was losing changed his tactics and chose to shoot venom at Shinji who used the Void Naginata to freeze the liquid before it could hit him. As he continued to fight Shinji saw the Snake kept shooting venom at him so Shinji took out a throwing knife and charged shadow magic into it before throwing it at Kiyoshi which stabbed into his right arm causing him to stop shooting venom to pull it out giving Shinji ample enough time to get in close.

As the fight continued it was evident that the snake man was losing as Shinji soon charged again and slice off the snake arm before he jumped up into the air and sliced the man's snake tail off. Kiyoshi was on his back blood pouring out as Shinji held Twilight at his neck. "You lose scaly," Shinji wise cracked as Kiyoshi grinned.

"On the contrary I was merely staling you so Orochi can get here," the man said as he was dying.

That was when there was a sound of something big slithering. Shinji quickly threw a knife to Asuka and Hikari cutting there ropes as he had a feeling this was going to be big.

"Asuka, Hikari hide now!" the Dhampir ordered as the two girls didn't need to be told twice as they quicky ran to a safe spot for the uncoming Demon that was on its way.

*Insert Castlevaina Lords of Shadows 2 OST: The Titan

It was then that a loud rumbling was heard that was closely followed by Eight Giant Snakes emerging from the abyss as the rest of it soon followed showing that it wasn't eight snakes but one big eight headed snake with a giant eye where the heads were connected to the body, each helmet had a different helmet each with the kanji and design for Fire, Water, Lightning, poison, steel, Wind, Earth, Darkness as the Snake looked at Shinji as if sensing what he was.

"**A half breed we haven't had one of those in a while, but first who summoned us?"** the snake heads all asked at once as if they knew what the other was thinking.

"I did my lord I this half breed is a formidable opponent so please devour my body as sacrifice and destroy the half breed destroy the son of the dragon who you are the natural predator too," Kiyoshi said as Orochi smirked.

"**Very well we shall honor your request just this once ningen,"** the giant snake said as Shinji smirked. **"Oh and ningen you must know that a Snake is not a dragons natural predator so don't make such a foolish mistake,"** the snake said before it devoured Kiyoshi.

"Wow a talking reptile you know if they put you in a zoo you would be the biggest attraction," Shinji wise cracked as Orochi chuckled.

"**My you seem to know how to wise crack but we wish to face you at your full strength so hurry up and summon that power your hiding,"** Orochi demanded as Shinji shrugged.

"Fine but don't say you didn't ask for it," Shinji said before he took a stance similar to Ichigo before he goes Bankai. Orochi could sense it a dark power resting within this boy was itching for a chance to fight as it is in his control but it has; draw, backs for use.

It was then that Shinji's shadow extended behind him before it began to rise into that of a giant titan that seems draconic in power similar to a Samurai as it too carried an O-katana but the blade was set ablaze not by chaos magic but by Shadow Magic

Every move Shinji took the Susanoo did the same as Shinji felt a little tired from just summoning it. "You ready scales?!" the Dhampir demanded as he took a battle stance.

Orochi took a battle stance as well bearing his fangs as he was itching for a worthy opponent. **"Yes have at you!"** the snake Demon Lord yelled before charging at Shinji who quickly dodged and came down to a halt on his feet. Shinji swung at Orochi as did the Susanoo dealing damage to the King of the Snakes.

Shinji then threw knifes at the snakes eyes as did the Susanoo but the daggers used were empowered to the point they were black and red instead of just plain red. It hit one of the heads blinding causing it to thrash around as it gave Shinji to use his chance to take out one head.

Shinji jumped higher than before and sliced the blinded Flame head off from the body making the neck it was attached to go limp. The remaining 7 heads got pissed off as Shinji landed gracefully in the center of the room. The heads all had the same idea as Shinji was becoming a worthy opponent. All the snakes charged at Shinji who jumped up in the air just as the snakes made a crater where he once was. As he came down Shinji cut off the Water head before running up the neck as it became limp. Just then a the Poison head came at him to which Shinji dodged and chopped off that head before running up that limp neck. Next the Steel head came at Shinji who docked under it and cut off its head only for the Thunder head to come at him where Shinji jumped on top of it and cut off the head. During this Shinji had to admit the Susanoo was awesome with how much power and it gave him and the damage it can do. It was then that Earth Darkness and Wind all came at Shinji at once as he avoided them until they got tangled up and with his chance Shinji chopped off the three heads at once.

It was then that the Eye opened and began to fire lasers of magic energy as Shinji who used the Susanoo to block before going after the Eye. As Shinji dodged the blasts or blocked them he was upon it as he was pretty banged up from the Susanoo taking the hits for him before he stabbed the eye with the Susanoo and cut it in half.

Orochi died as the Susanoo then took its priced with the Twilight from Orochi's blood which then turned the sword into a chained whip that was meant to both grapple and was excellent for combat. "Sweet," Shinji said as the Susanoo disappeared.

Hikari came out and saw all the damage done as did Asuka who saw Orochi's body was turning to ash. Which would probably mean if she wants to see what makes a vampire tick she has to make sure it stays alive.

It was then that Shinji collapse as Asuka and Hikari panicked. Asuka and Hikari came to Shinji and saw that the Twilight was in its sheath already as Shinji was huffing from exhaustion.

"Shinji-kun you ok?" Hikari asked as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah just wow Susanoo was pretty damn powerful but it felt like it was draining my strength," Shinji said as Asuka pulled down the collar of her uniform. "Here baka you need to keep your strength up," Asuka said with a slight blush.

"Wow Asuka usually I have to ask but now your offering who are you and what have you done with the real Asuka?" Shinji wisecracked as Asuka huffed.

"I said it was only to keep your strength up that's it!" Asuka yelled as Shinji smiled before biting down on her neck and drinking the much needed blood.

Asuka felt the pleasure of the Euphoric feeling that coursed through her as she wondered if they had met before EVA came into the picture would things have been different. 'Wait why am I thinking this he's just a lab specimen and a rival in EVA that's it,' she scolded herself as after all if she could convince Shinji to change his mind about not letting the data she gathered go public then she could become really famous. 'But is that really what I want?' she wondered as Shinji let go to of her neck.

"Thanks," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"No problem," Asuka said as she had conflicting thoughts right now especially after Shinji fought so hard to protect them.

(Scene break)

After the incident the Cults base was raided of all valuable they can find. Shinji had made sure that the more dangerous Items from there vault was sent to Alucard before the raid curtsey of magic. Misato was informed that Shinji took a major beating but he would be ok as she sighed in relief. Asuka and Hikari gave their side of the story making sure to leave out anything that can expose Shinji as a Dhampir and lied as too how they got out of the cell.

Currently Misato was going over the data over the last two cult attacks and the terrorist attacks at Tepes which wasn't adding up but to her the only connection she could see was Shinji. Misato had an idea to find out why people were after Shinji as this had never happened when Shinji was in Romania. "Ok after school next Friday I'll ask Shinji what's up and try and get the information as to why there are people after him," Misato concluded as she yawned and decided to go to bed.

Unaware to her is if she is ready or not for the information she might hear.

(TBC)

ESKK: Leave a Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Neon Prince of Darkness

ESKK: Finally Mari gets an appearance bet you can't guess where she falls under this story. Also Harem starts here so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Neon Prince of Darkness so get off my back lawyers or I'll sue you ass holes for bugging me.

(Start)

It has been a week since the incident with the Yamata no Orochi as Shinji saw twilight now had a blood whip mode. Though Shinji had notice the shadow susanoo had taken a lot out of him he had labeled it as a last resort skill. Though unaware to him Shinji's heart is going to be put to the test with the Brotherhood's latest plan to destroy him.

(Scene break Tokyo-3 national airport)

Mari walked out of the airport as she saw her ride to her residents for her stay in Tokyo-3. She entered the back seat before taking out Shinji's data and saw how he was the son of a CEO and rumor has it when in a fight he wise cracks to get his opponent to make a mistake in battle.

"Soon the Prince of Darkness and his spawn will be dead and rotting in Hell," she said even though she found Shinji cute.

The ride arrived at an expensive hotel as Mari just had to enroll into Shinji's school sense it was secretly a pilot recruitment school and gain Shinji's trust.

(Scene break)

The trio were at the lab again as Asuka was checking out Shinji's "healing factor," as she swore it kept Shinji looking young and handsome. It was then she glanced at the Vampire Killer wondering how it got its name.

Shinji took notice as smiled as he walked over to her. "Admiring the family heirloom?" the Dhampir asked as Asuka snapped herself out of her daze.

"No just wondering why it's called the vampire killer as if it's the only weapon that can kill vampires," Asuka said as Shinji sighed.

"It's because it's the only weapon capable of killing my father," Shinji said not knowing why his father kept this weapon.

"Really?" She asked a little intrigued at the thought that the weapon could kill his father. It was something that made sense, as if you had the weapon that could kill you then who could?

"Yes, but don't think that possessing near immortality is a good thing. It's a pain if you can survive a death blow." Shinji said sagely, and it was true. Most people never realize that being able to revive after dying may not have been the true ideal of what humans wanted.

'I guess even vampires have problems.' She thought as she stopped with the healing factor test, observing that wounds heal faster than normal human wounds, and then she wanted to start on another test.

"Ok the next test is merely physical strength," Asuka said pointing to weight lift body builders would have trouble with.

"Maybe we should stop for today," Hikari suggested as Asuka glared.

"Not yet," Asuka said as she was setting up the machine.

"Please Asuka-san, I don't think it's a good idea to test his healing and then his strength back to back. What if he gets hurt worse than from a fight?" Hikari's suggestion was completely ignored by Asuka who finished setting up the machine.

"I don't think a little extra exercise is going to kill him, plus if I study him more, then maybe I can find something that can give us some of the qualities of the vampires without the weaknesses. It's set up Shinji." Asuka answered while messing with the machine itself, and it was an automated machine, allowing Asuka to control how much weight was being pushed down against Shinji. Shinji sighed and took off his shirt and laid down on the bench.

"I sort of guessed that Asuka wasn't giving up on this. Let's just get this over with." Shinji said as Asuka started with something basic, and as Shinji continued to prove he can take it, she gave commands to increase weight to monitor the change in strength at the must subtle levels.

As this continued Shinji proved he can carry a lot of weight but it was getting to a point that Shinji was working up a sweat.

"Shinji looks like your beginning to struggle," Asuka said jotting down notes honestly impressed that Shinji can carry this much.

"Hey your giving me a work out with this much weight," Shinji wise cracked.

Asuka then jotted down Shinji max weight lifting as she was surprised how much he could lift. "Ok that should be all," Asuka said as she turn off the machine wondering how the vampire killer can give Shinji's father eternal rest.

"Good I was worried you might try and squish him," Hikari said as Shinji put his shirt on.

"Trust me she can try but I'll come out on top," Shinji said being cocky.

"Then maybe I should try." She said with a sly smirk on her face, one that promised to fulfill any task or promise she cooked up. Shinji and Hikari looked at each other for a bit before Shinji shook his head.

"Now for the payment." He said and Asuka let him drink from her. Once again, the sensation was ecstatic that she started to care less about Kaji, since he seemed to pay her no attention outside of necessity or because she was too underdeveloped for his tastes. Afterwards, the three exited the building and went to their respective homes.

(The next day)

The trio were at school as students were talking about a new student as Shinji was wondering what made this new student twice the commotion as when he and Asuka first arrived in this school.

"Stand. Bow. Sit!" the class rep ordered as Shinji didn't do any of it.

It was then that the teacher began to speak. "Class today we have an exchange student joining us all the way from Britain so please make her feel comfortable during her stay in Japan," the teacher said as Shinji got out of his thought.

That was when Mari stepped in, and Kensuke also thought he was going to make a lot of money since she was quite a beauty, and it's even more with glasses.

"Good day, my name is Mari Illustrious Makinami, I'm part Japanese, and was raised in Great Britain, and I hope to get along with everyone." She said with a polite introduction and was shown to her seat, right next to Shinji and Asuka.

Shinji couldn't stop staring at Mari as he had to admit she was a true beauty. His mouth was agape as he didn't seem to be breathing which was ok sense he can hold his breath for a long time.

Asuka of course notice Shinji glaring as for some reason she didn't trust Mari at all. She didn't know why but something about her just rubbed her the wrong way. As class began Asuka discreetly threw a paper ball at Shinji which he didn't catch which was surprising sense he would have easily caught it.

Mari saw she had the son of Dracula right in her hands but she saw the jealous look the girl next to her was giving. She mentally sighed knowing that it would be better that the German girl to detach herself from the half breed. Mari then glanced at Shinji and thanks to her years in theater she knew how to make it look like that she found a boy cute before giving him that very glance without Shinji any wiser.

Shinji snapped out of it when the teacher threw an eraser at him catching him back to taking notes. 'I don't like her,' Asuka thought as she knew that Shinji was HER ma-err lab sample.

(Scene break)

The bell rung signaling for the next class as Mari had walked up to Shinji with an innocent cat look on her face. "Sorry if I'm bothering you but you wouldn't happen to be Shinji Tepes would you?" Mari asked already knowing who he was.

"Uh yeah," Shinji said hoping he wasn't dealing with another fan girl.

"I was just wondering sense you know this city better than I do maybe you can show me around," Mari said as Asuka over heard.

"No he can't!" the German yelled but Shinji sighed.

"Sure I can," Shinji said as he could answer for himself.

"Thank you, I'll see you after school," Mari said as she headed to her next class.

When Mari was gone Asuka hit Shinji even though it didn't hurt him. "What was that for?" the Dhampir asked as Asuka glared at him.

"You should know Baka lover boy," Asuka said before storming off.

"What was that all about?" He asked, but his friends didn't answer, and Hikari just huffed and left.

(Scene Break)

After school, Shinji met with Mari and started to show her around time, and despite the fact that she was technically acting, she was truly enjoying her time with him.

'He's not bad, too bad he's not human or I might have taken him for a husband.' She thought as Shinji continued to show her around time, but the one place he had yet to show her was the interior of the Tokyo-3 branch of Tepes Industries. That was the one place she suspected, other than his residence, as the hiding place of the Vampire Killer.

As they walked Mari noticed that Shinji had taken her to restaurants and at some points ordered them milkshakes. But unaware to them Asuka and Hikari were following them as Asuka had a glare at Mari while Hikari was making sure they didn't leave there sight.

It was then Mari decided now was as time as any. "Hey Shinji I've been meaning to ask but can we see the inside of Tepes I promise I won't touch anything," Mari requested as Shinji got into a thinking pose.

"I don't know..." Shinji said as Mari gave the dreaded puppy dog stare.

"Pwease." She said in the cutest tone ever, but Shinji wouldn't be dissuaded from now showing her the internal structure of the building.

"I'm sorry, but the answer is no. Only two non-employees are allowed in at the moment, but I have known them for a while. You are beautiful, but we only met today." Shinji, and as he said that Asuka smirked having some victory over the new girl and Hikari was relieved that it was just the three of them, and no third girl.

"Ok," Mari said giving a pout. 'Damn but I should have guessed just need to gain his trust first to let me into Tepes,' she thought mentally scowling.

"Good to see you understand," Shinji said not realizing why Mari wanted to get into Tepes.

Thus they continued the tour ok Tokyo-3 as Mari continued to play the defenseless girl card. It was eventually that they had to go their separate ways as Mari had to do her homework which Shinji understood.

(Scene break)

Mari had been very friendly to Shinji for the past week trying to gain his trust as Shinji wasn't any wiser. Toji and Kensuke wondered how Shinji could have such luck with woman. Asuka and Hikari didn't trust her as they kept trying to find dirt on her to prove she was playing Shinji like a piano.

Mari had to admit Shinji wasn't like most vampires she's killed. He was kind and caring as well as a gentleman. She could say she was falling for him but her mission was to get the vampire killer and kill him with it. Perhaps in the next life they could be something more instead of enemies decided by blood and fate.

It was Gym class as Mari was showing off her physical strength unaware as to where Asuka and Hikari were.

(Asuka and Hikari)

Hikari was keeping watch as Asuka was trying to figure out Mari's combination.

"I'm not sure we should be doing this. This is invasion of privacy." Hikari said with second thoughts in her mind, and while she didn't want Shinji to be taken up by some random girl, she wasn't really liking the idea of acting like a delinquent just to get Mari away from Shinji. Asuka, on the other hand, didn't have such second thoughts.

"Look Hikari, that Mari slut is up to something and I aim to find out what. We don't know anything about her and she just shows up all of a sudden and starts wooing Shinji. Something doesn't add up, and I'm going to find out what."

"But Asuka..."

That was when Mari showed up. "Well princess, mind me asking why you and your friend are trying to break into my locker?" Mari asked as the girls were caught red handed.

"Uh..." Hikari stuttered as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Listen up four eyes I know you're up to something and I'm intended on finding out what!" Asuka accused as she pointed at Mari.

"Oh really all I see is a pair of jealous girls wanting puppy boy for themselves," Mari said getting Mari mad.

"Don't call him that!" Hikari yelled sense Mari is already giving Shinji a pet name.

"I rest my case on Jealousy," Mari said as she walked over to her locker and opened it after putting in her combination and grabbed a spare change of clothes so she could change back into her school uniform. "You know I would detach myself from Shinji if I were you, you don't want to be around his kind," Mari said in a tone of a warning.

Asuka took it as a threat but Hikari knew what Mari meant. "Is that a threat four eyes?" the German demanded as Mari chuckled.

'No she doesn't know does she?' Hikari wondered as she knew that if Mari knew Shinji's secret then Asuka must have been on to something.

"No a warning," Mari said as she was changing into her school uniform. Once done she began to leave keeping a close eye on her bag as Asuka growled.

"We need to find out what's up with her something about her isn't right," Asuka said thinking Mari must have been some kind of monster in disguise.

"Yeah I know lets hurry," Hikari said as they quickly changed into their uniform to catch Mari red handed or get some evidence from her bag to prove to Shinji she's only using him.

(Scene Break)

"I doubt Mari is using me." Shinji said as the girls had told him what they knew, but Shinji didn't think anything of it.

"She clearly suggested that she knew your secret, and she told us that we shouldn't hang around with 'your kind'." Hikari said as she was genuinely worried about the dhampir, and while she was still unsure on her position, she did want to think of herself as a lover at least.

The group were sitting in an empty class room as Shinji was waiting for Mari for what could be another "date." "Girls don't you think your over reacting a bit," Shinji said as Asuka was ready to blow up.

"WE ARE NOT OVER REACTING THAT GIRL IS TROUBLE!" the German yelled as Shinji had to hold on to his chair to keep from falling off.

"Oh I see what's going on you girl are jealous," Shinji said as Hikari and Asuka were shocked.

"What?!" they both exclaimed as Shinji had a knowing look on his face.

"It's all making sense now the minute I talk to a new girl who hasn't found out my secret you immediately get defensive in fear that you might lose me," Shinji said as Asuka was getting pissed off. Asuka was about to storm off before she noticed on Mari's desk there was something shining. She picked it up and gasped as she recognized the symbol from the night the brotherhood invaded Tepes. It must have fallen out of Mari's bag or pocket without her realizing it.

"Ok then Baka then what the hell IS THIS!" she yelled showing the badge that was the symbol for the Brotherhood of Light.

Shinji looked at it and inspected it before taking it as it felt old and dented as it reminded Shinji of the badge his father had when he was a member a long time ago but no one used this symbol anymore. "An antique," Shinji said as Asuka was shocked. It was Mari's and Shinji wasn't accepting the truth.

"Wait Shinji-kun she might really be a member of the brotherhood you can't go with her," Hikari said as Shinji had enough and stood up and good timing too Mari had arrived.

"Hey Mari there you are I found this you must have dropped it by accident," Shinji said as he assumed it was a family heirloom.

Mari saw Shinji hadn't figured it out yet so she was in the clear before giving a smile before taking the item. "Thanks Shinji-kun anyway you promised you would take me to Tepes today," Mari said as Shinji smiled.

"Of course let's go," Shinji said as he and Mari left. Mari then gave them a look saying they would thank her for this later.

"THAT BAKA!" the German yelled as Hikari knew they had to hurry.

"We have to hurry there has to be something at Tepes Mari and the Brotherhood would want," Hikari said trying to think of what that something was.

"Why not let him get mutilated by that bitch he obviously doesn't need us," Asuka huffed as Hikari tried to think of something the brotherhood of light would want with Tepes. The only thing that came to mind was the... oh shit.

"Asuka we need to go now I think she's after the vampire killer!" Hikari said with urgency as Asuka realized that that was the weapon that can kill Shinji, his dad, and his brother.

"Ok fine but we need to hurry," Asuka said as they had to hurry.

(Scene break)

Shinji was showing Mari around Tepes as he showed her, his and the girls usual hang out which was part teenager hangout and part lab. Mari saw in the glass case was her first target as she was so close to it. "Hey Shinji what that cross in the glass case," Mari asked as Shinji and her walked over to it.

"It's my families' heirloom it was only recently given to me so it's my responsibility," Shinji said as Mari knew all she had to do was ask Shinji if she could hold it and then he would be out of the picture.

"Can I hold it?" Mari asked as Shinji thought about it before shrugging.

"Sure," Shinji said before putting in the pass code which once entered opened the case and Shinji took out the Vampire Killer and gave it to Mari to hold. Causing her to smirk but Shinji didn't see it.

"Thanks for giving me the Vampire Killer puppy-kun, or should I say the next prince of Darkness." Mari said as she quickly tried to use it to whip him, but Shinji managed to block it with Twilight.

Shinji was shocked the girls were right and right now he felt really betrayed at the moment knowing he was played for a fool by a pretty face.

"Are you truly with the Brotherhood of Light? Do you know what they did to my father!?" He asked and Mari seemed to have tears in her eyes before steeling herself again.

"All I know is that your kind doesn't belong on this earth, but perhaps since you are a half-breed then God will have mercy and let you into paradise."

"Yeah I'm visiting God on my own terms," Shinji said as he was hesitant to strike Mari.

Mari then tried to attack Shinji but he jumped out of the way before going on the counter attack. But Shinji wanted to know a few thing before there fight continued.

"Tell me Mari all those words to me, when you spent time with me was that all a lie!" the Dhampir demanded ready strike.

"Not entirely, for it is a sin to tell a lie, and it was enjoyable. If you weren't a Dhampir then perhaps we could've been more." She answered, but felt a presence or two and decided to run with what she had acquired so far, "Looks like it's time for me to go puppy-kun." She then blew a kiss and ran off. As soon as she was gone, Asuka and Hikari burst in the room.

Asuka was wielding a bat as it was apparent as to who it was meant for. "Where's that bitch!" she demanded as Hikari ironically came with no weapons.

"Gone with the vampire killer," Shinji said sadly as he couldn't believe he been played for a fool.

Hikari saw the look in Shinji's eyes as she could see to look of betrayal in his eyes but also something else like he noticed something that others didn't. "I told you so, I fucking told you so baka," Asuka yelled before Hikari elbowed her causing her to yelp.

"I know you told me so Asuka both you and Hikari both but there are two things I noticed during our fight," Shinji said as Hikari wanted to know.

"What?" she asked as Asuka had her own two cents.

"Yeah don't leave us in suspense," Asuka said as Shinji spoke again.

"One was that the way she fought she fought like my brother and father when it came to combat crosses such as the Vampire Killer so it's to assume that she is a Belmont," Shinji said as both Asuka and Hikari were confused.

"Belmont?" they asked as Shinji sighed as he knew he had to explain it now.

"Long story short by fathers old family name before he got betrayed by the Brotherhood and those who carry the Belmont blood are brainwashed into the Brotherhoods belief that my father is evil because he is the Prince of Darkness," Shinji said as Hikari and Asuka gave an oh.

"Ok and the second thing?" Asuka asked as she wanted answers.

"She hesitated a couple times and I thought I saw tears in her eyes when she was fighting me," Shinji said as Hikari was shocked at hearing this. This could mean that Mari had grown fawn of Shinji or perhaps it was more than fawning perhaps Mari was in love with Shinji like her and Asuka but her beliefs was preventing her to act on those feelings.

"Ok so what do we do baka?" Asuka asked as Shinji sighed.

"We find Mari and get the Vampire Killer back sense so long as the brotherhood has it then me, my brother, and my father are in danger," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"But she might be leaving the country already," Hikari said as Shinji turned his head.

"No she'll most likely stay to get rid of me so right now I'm both the hunter and the hunted," Shinji said as Asuka nodded.

"Ok then lets head to the house and wait for Mari to show herself," Asuka said as Shinji and Hikari nodded.

(Scene Break)

The house was silent and the only thing to note was a note.

'Out with Alucard, be back late-Misato' was the contents of the note.

"That's awfully fast of her to make a move on my brother." Shinji said as he knew his brother wouldn't rush into a relationship, especially since this would be the second woman he might've been intimate with.

"Well at least you can be saved from your brother's wrath for a little longer," Asuka said as Shinji glared.

"Yeah not helping," Shinji said as he knew that he had to get it back somehow.

"So should we tell your father first Shinji-kun?" Hikari asked as she hope the Prince of Darkness himself will be understanding.

"No, first we get the vampire killer back and we don't tell him at all. He can be quite...frightening when angered." Shinji answered and that caused the two girls gulp, remembering that according to legends his wrath was legendary.

"Ok point taken," Asuka said hoping Dracul doesn't find out. 'He'd probably literally tear the city apart to find the Vampire Killer and Mari,' Asuka thought as Hikari knew they couldn't tell Alucard either.

"Ok so we need a game plan and," Hikari began before Shinji's phone went off with the theme for the Vampire Killer from the Castlevania video game.

"One moment," Shinji said before picking it up and saw it was from Mari and it was a text. Shinji checked the text and read its content.

"Meet me at the outskirts of Tokyo-3 for a fight on Saturday come alone and come prepared," it read as Shinji sighed.

"Well looks like we have to wait till tomorrow morning to get the Vampire Killer back," Shinji said as he knew that he would have to fight Mari as she wields the Vampire Killer.

(Scene Break)

Shinji came for the fight as requested, and Mari was looking much different than when she first approached Shinji. Her outfit made her look like a true warrior of the Brotherhood of Light, and he had Twilight sheathed at his side.

"Mari, we don't have to do this. Just return the Vampire Killer and I can forget the whole thing." Shinji said as Mari seemed like she would at first, but hesitated.

"Sorry Shinji I can do that God dictates that this world belongs to humans and that the creatures of the night do not belong here, for there evil corrupts man," Mari said as Shinji growled.

"Really is that what your "God," says. As far as I see humans are also capable of evil without us here! Hell even us "monsters," are capable of love and compassion so if you God says that me and my father and brother have to die because we're only evil and we'll never be capable of anything besides evil then... that's no God I want to be worshipping!" Shinji yelled as Mari was taken aback by Shinji's statement.

"Then I'm sorry it has to be this was Shinji-kun," Mari said sadly as tears threatened to show. 'Especially after I fell in love with you Shinji-kun,' Mari thought as she knew Shinji should know one more thing about her. "Shinji here is my full name Mari Illustrious Makinami Belmont," Mari said as she now had to kill the boy she loved.

Meanwhile Asuka and Hikari were watching as Asuka was truly worried for Shinji not as a lab subject but without a doubt as a lover. Every time she thought of the Dhampir her heart soared to look for him. Asuka knew Hikari also had feelings for Shinji and was willing to share but she didn't know about Mari.

"I really hope that he'll be alright." Hikari said as the two watched the stare down for a few moments before a first strike was made. Mari started the fight with a whip smack that was guarded by Shinji, and Shinji countered with a sheathed strike, not really wanting to harm the young Belmont woman. Mari noticed this, but rolled back to avoid the strike and start the stare down again.

Shinji then charged again as Mari used her gauntlet to guard from the strike which worked but she wasn't done as she then used the Vampire Killer to wrap around Shinji before swinging him to the ground hard. Mari then released him and charged in an attempt to use the stake part of the mighty weapon of the Belmont's. Of course Shinji saw her hesitate and quickly turned into black smoke and appeared behind her and tried to hit her. But Mari quickly ducked and rolled as she then took out some knives and threw them at Shinji.

Shinji used Twilight to block the attacks but that was when Mari took out a purple crystal as Shinji eyes widen before turning to Asuka and Hikari. "DUCK AND WHATEVER YOU DO DONT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES GET OUT OF COVER OR EVEN LOOK AT THE BATTLE!" Shinji yelled with urgency before the girls ducked and Mari threw the crystal on the ground breaking it covering the area in darkness. Before Shinji was some kind of monster with breasts exposed as even with the breasts he couldn't tell if it was male or female. But that didn't stop it from trying to attack him. Shinji of course finally drew Twilight to kill this thing before it could kill him.

Everything was pitch black as the demonic creature came at Shinji. Shinji of course used Twilight and cut off the monsters arm after sliding to the side and then when he turned around he sliced it in two as it was soon dead. Shinji then turned to Mari as he had a glare at her. "Mari is your God really just or is your belief in him becoming distorted by the Brotherhood beliefs?" Shinji demanded as he wasn't going to let Mari suffer like his father before her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as the fight went on, and Shinji took the chance to press on.

"Isn't God supposed to be loving and just? Like a father who is forced to punish his children when they did wrong? Why would he then say or allow the creation of the Night if all he wanted was the Day?" The questions were much harder to answer since they were valid questions. Mari seemed to stop for a moment to ponder and consider it: if God created both day and night, why would he allow the beings that thrived in the night to survive for this long?

Shinji saw he was breaking through as he knew he had to strike in the sealing nail to make Mari realize that though the Brotherhood thinks what they are doing is in God's name not even they know Gods grand plans for mankind and those who walk the night.

"Mari think about it even the creatures of the night are capable of love like my father and mother they fell in love with each other and I was a product of that love that's one thing that God had all being born with, the ability to love hell even if a vampires heart isn't beating it still carries emotions for them, now tell me Mari what does your heart say," Shinji said as Mari was about to bring down another strike.

But Mari was hesitating she didn't want to hurt Shinji even if he had put her faith into question. Mari could feel it in her heart all the time she spent with Shinji all the time he showed her things outside the brotherhood hell even when he proved that even the Prince of Darkness himself was capable of love she couldn't help but feel love for Shinji. Mari then dropped the Vampire killer as it slipped out of her hands she then fell to her knees openly crying wondering what was, truth and what was lies.

Shinji walked up to Mari and kneeled down in front of her before hugging her. "I love you," Mari said as she hugged Shinji like her life depended on it.

Hikari and Asuka came out of the cover and saw the battle was over as they had heard Mari confess. "Should we Asuka?" Hikari asked to her friend as she would rather share Shinji then have all three of them argue and fight over him.

"Of course and can we at least agree to share?" Asuka asked as Hikari nodded. The two girls ran over to Shinji before hugging him and Asuka went the extra mile for a deep kiss on the lips. Asuka then separated before smirking. "Hey baka we love you also," Asuka said as Shinji knew he was a rock in a hard place.

"Well can I at least date all three of you?" Shinji asked as Hikari smiled.

"Of course Shinji sense me and Asuka agreed on it," Hikari began before turning to Mari. "How about you Mari?" she asked as Mari thought about it.

"Fine we can share but I'm going to leave the brotherhood there beliefs have become corrupt and Shinji helped me realize that," she said as she put the Vampire Killer in Shinji's hand.

The girls let go of Shinji as he looked at the vampire Killer before nodding. "Hey Mari," he began before taking the Vampire Killer and Mari's hands and putting it in Mari's hands. "You deserve this sense you're the only Belmont to see pass the Brotherhoods beliefs and gain an open mind," Shinji said as Mari looked at it and smiled before nodding.

"Thank you Shinji," Mari said as one thing was for sure things were getting a bit hectic.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well we're almost at the finale for Neon Prince of Darkness and once we reach the finale there will be an epilogue for a sequel and then the story will be complete so enjoy and leave a review.


End file.
